Someone else will make up your mind
by onifuruutsu
Summary: WolfYuu fic! Ok, so basically I just wanted a change from the majority of KKM fanfics where Wolfram is the cute little uke and Yuuri's in total control. So you can guess what this story's about. Will Wolfram actually have to win Yuuri by strength, or...?
1. Late decision

Probably a one-shot fic, it will depend on the reviews. Anyway. I'm seriously tired of all those Kyou Kara Maou fanfics where Wolfram's the cute little uke and Yuuri's in absolute control. I mean, come on! Who's got the fiery personality, huh? Ooh, cheap wordplay… Sorry, I'm beginning to sound like Conrad again! I'll go throw myself off a bridge now, I promise. xD

Disclaimer: I do _not_ own KKM, believe me, or else the series would be rated R plus, not just R. It'd stand for "more than mature and restricted content".

Alright, and the usual warnings are up for explicit sexual content, situations and positions, some angst I guess, bondage and other yummy things of the like. xD

* * *

**Chapter 1**

- "Conrad? Can I speak to you for a second?"

- "Of course, _heika_."

Yuuri sighed for what seemed like the thousandth time that day and dropped his quill, then rubbed his eyes with his fingers which were very tired from signing papers...

- "It's _Yuuri_, Conrad. Do I have to give you the order to stop calling me _heika_?"

Conrad simply smiled. As usual, thought Yuuri. That man had the apparent gift of going through everything by smiling. Shame he couldn't do the same… Anyway, back to serious things.

- "I'd like to talk about your brother."

- "And what do you wish to tell me?" Conrad asked, sitting in one of the chairs in front of Yuuri's desk.

- "He's been, well… even more freaky than usual, really" the raven-haired youth answered, sighing again. "I get less and less sleep, and not only because of all the punches and kicks he gives me during his sleep. I mean, I can't even walk around the castle without him watching me! If I were…" Yuuri gulped, taking a deep breath and gathering up the courage to say the word, "_gay_, maybe I'd be ok with him being my fiancé, but I can't get used to it! Yet I can't just break off the engagement like that… What would I look like? Conrad, it's so complicated, I can't handle this!"

Yuuri rested his forehead in his hands, thinking about how pathetic a king he was, saying such immature things and not being able to make up his mind… But what was even more depressing was that those things were true. And why did he always have to rely on Conrad anyway? His mind was so messed up…

- "Yuuri…"

At once he lifted his head up. That tone he had never heard Conrad use. Nor had he ever seen that look in Conrad's warm eyes. Or maybe once… when he had fought him in the arena at Dai Shimaron. This predicted nothing good…

- "Don't tell me it's my fault, Conrad!"

- "But did you even once think about what Wolfram wants?"

Yuuri sighed and leaned back into his chair.

- "You were supposed to help me, make me feel better… Of course I thought about it! How could I not when he insists on sharing my bed - well, _everything_ - and wearing that nightgown? I may be young, and straight, but I'm not blind!"

- "Yuuri, listen to me" Conrad said calmly.

After a few seconds, the Maou began breathing normally again as he composed himself. He ran his fingers through his hair and looked at Conrad again.

- "Alright, I'm listening. Sorry."

- "That's ok" Conrad said soothingly, but still not smiling, a fact that was making Yuuri nervous against his will. "But don't you think you should give it a little try?"

- "Give _what_ a try? A relationship with a _guy_?"

- "Yes. At least after that you can make up your mind knowing that your final decision is the right one."

- "I never could talk to girls, Conrad, so with a guy… and what's more, this is _Wolfram_ we're talking about! He's not exactly the most stable person on Earth…"

- "I'm just saying you'll have to make that choice on your own, I'm sorry I can't give you more than that piece of advice. Take your time, think about it, but don't wait too long or someone else may take charge."

And at that sentence, Conrad stood up and left the room, leaving a baffled Yuuri on his chair, in front of the still huge piles of documents. What was that supposed to mean, someone else may take charge? He just said I'd have to make that choice alone, thought Yuuri. Anyway, how was he supposed to _love_ his fiancé? A guy! He was sure that in different circumstances, they would have been good friends, but never, _ever_ would they be _lovers_. At least, they wouldn't share that love… This was so confusing…

* * *

It had already been nearly a week since that conversation with Conrad, and Yuuri still hadn't done a thing about Wolfram. He liked to blame it on the gigantic amount of work he had to do… Tonight, he decided he was ready to endure Günther's predictable nervous breakdown and Gwendal's reproaches tomorrow morning and left his office, leaving his remaining tasks behind, longing for the comfort of his bed and sheets… and trying not to think about the fact that the blonde prince would share them. When he reached the door, he took a deep breath before opening it and then turned the handle slowly, to make no noise. When he was in the room, he saw that Wolfram was already sleeping, incredibly occupying only one side of the bed and almost completely hidden by the sheets which were, once again, incredibly still in place.

After closing the door with as much caution as the one he used when opening it, Yuuri began taking his clothes off, throwing them on the floor absentmindedly and walking on tiptoes until he reached the side of the bed. Clad only in his boxers, the young man slipped between the sheets, careful not to wake Wolfram, then rested his head on the pillow and placed his hands behind it, closing his eyes and sighing. There's no getting around it, he thought. If I don't do anything, I'll end up crazy in the end… I'll end up crazy _anyway_, but I might as well be responsible for a part of it. Might be one of the only things I'll have achieved with success, then…

He nearly died of shock when he felt two strong hands grab his wrists. His eyes shot wide open to find two deep seas of green staring down at him, shining in the moonlight illuminating the room, and with a look he had only seen in those, um, porn- uh cinematographic productions that Murata had lent him back on Earth… and this meant no good. No good _at all_.

- "W-Wolfram?" Yuuri stammered, shocked, scared and feeling more anxious by the second. "What's that ab-"

- "_Urusai_, _hennachoko_!" Wolfram interrupted, in a husky whisper said through clenched teeth.

The prince shifted so that he ended up with his whole body on top of the king's, and not a single part of his anatomy was left to imagination… And that's when it dawned on the raven-haired boy that his fiancé, unlike every single night he could remember he spent in Shin Makoku, was _not_ wearing his provocative nightgown… nor anything else, for that matter…

- "Wolfram?" Yuuri asked again, his voice caught in the back of his throat which felt impossibly tight now. "Why are you… why do you… wait…!"

The prince descended to rest his lips against the little spot where the king's jaw connected with his neck. Yuuri stiffened, feeling more frightened by the second. Why didn't I listen to Conrad? he asked himself in his head, closing his eyes tight. Why did I not understand what he meant by "someone else may take charge"? But it was too late now, Wolfram was in command, and didn't leave him any time to get his bearings. The lips on Yuuri's skin did not move though, and slowly he stopped tensing up, got used to the warm breath on his neck. A little moment later, he even got used to the pressure around his wrists.

He still didn't know what to make of the situation though, and he freaked out again when he felt something hotter and slicker than the lips move against his skin… He gasped and opened his eyes again, then tried to free his wrists from the death grip his fiancé had on both of them. He may have looked pretty and frail, but Wolfram was strong.

- "Wolfram, stop! You're… you can't!"

- "Why should I stop?" the blonde asked with heavy eyes, lifting his head up to look at Yuuri in the eyes. "I can't believe I waited this long when it was that easy…"

- "Wol-"

But his sentence was cut off by soft, pink lips which now seemed to be glued to his. Yuuri was frozen there, incapable of taking in everything that was happening… The kiss, the insisting tongue against his lips demanding further access, his fiancé's weight on him, that _thing_ becoming more and more noticeable… Soon Wolfram lifted his head up again and shot him a death look.

- "What?" Yuuri asked, positively scared witless by now.

The blonde sighed and the angry expression slowly faded from his face.

- "If I let go of your wrists, will you let me _really_ kiss you?"

Incredible. Wolfram was actually offering him a quick and easy way out of this potentially life-altering situation. He gave it some thought, the best he could, then sighed and nodded. The blonde then slowly let go of his wrists, got off him and lied down on his back on his side of the bed. Yuuri couldn't believe it… Now was his chance to run! But he couldn't move… He closed his eyes and tried to regain control over himself, then almost yelled when he felt his wrists caught again. Opening his eyes wide, he saw Wolfram tying a thin scarf tightly around his wrists and then securing them to the bedpost.

- "Wolfram!" Yuuri managed to choke out, alarmed. "Why-"

- "You _never_ could make up your mind, _hennachoko_. I made up mine. Like it or not, tonight you're my fiancé, and I'll prove it to you!"

No way, this isn't happening, thought Yuuri desperately. But when the blonde checked and tightened the bonds still, he had to face reality: he was bound to a bed, totally defenceless and faced with a naked, impatient, determined and lustful Wolfram. Things could not possibly be worse… or maybe they could. Now that he was sure Yuuri couldn't run, Wolfram would take all his time proving his point and he'd have _fun_ doing it. He once again lied down on top of his fiancé, his lips and tongue diving straight for Yuuri's mouth which he had longed to taste for so long, a hand caressing the raven locks and the other slowly tracing the contours of the athletic shoulders and chest.

This time, strangely, Yuuri felt his body reacting. It was tingling and shivers ran along his spine, their starting point being the tips of Wolfram's warm fingers exploring his upper body and scalp… He had nothing to lose at this point. It was clear the blonde prince would have his way no matter what, so he might as well start enjoying it. Sighing inwardly, he parted his lips and let the foreign tongue invade his mouth. He was quite uncomfortable, having done, well, _nothing_ similar to this before… Wolfram, though, apparently knew exactly what to do. His tongue kept exploring every millimetre and playing with Yuuri's, and sometimes he would even nibble at the raven-haired boy's lower lip.

At first, the king didn't quite know how to respond, so he merely tried to follow. Soon though, he began replying to the kiss while trying to understand what it was that Wolfram was doing that suddenly made him feel this good, made him forget that he had no idea what to do and didn't know if he was doing anything right at all. Of their own accord, during the kiss, his legs had spread and were now encircling his fiancé's, who was now moaning into his mouth, sending shivers of a completely different kind all over his body. He couldn't believe it… This situation was actually arousing. But just as he was really starting to enjoy it, Wolfram lifted his head up again and looked at him intensely, lips half-parted and with a vulnerable, yet dominating look Yuuri would later describe as his favourite expression ever.

- "Why… why did you stop?" Yuuri asked, trying hard to control his panting.

- "I can't… believe this" the blonde answered in a whisper, a faint smile illuminating his face. "You taste so good…"

Yuuri felt himself blushing, and then gathered up the courage to say:

- "I love you, Wolfram…"

He saw those incredible green eyes glisten with tears and for a moment was totally disconcerted.

- "Did I say something I shouldn't have? Don't cry!"

- "No…" Wolfram said, placing a butterfly kiss on Yuuri's shoulder. "It can't be true…"

- "Wolf! Wolf, look at me."

Now was the time. If he waited until he could think properly again… He didn't want to admit it… but how could he not when it was this damned good? And when he saw the look his fiancé gave him, it was the decisive blow to knock down his "I'm not gay, that's it, that's all" barrier.

- "I really do. I love you…"

- "What took you so long, _hennachoko_?" the blonde asked with a little smile.

- "I'm sorry… I still feel uneasy, I don't… I don't know what to do" Yuuri said.

- "You don't have to be uncomfortable, let me do the work" Wolfram said before bending down again.

Now Yuuri didn't hesitate to let the blonde kiss him, as deep as a kiss ever was. He could feel a warm hand grab the elastic waistband of his boxers and the soft lips left his own to wander down unhurriedly, leaving a trail of scorching fire in the nerves under Yuuri's skin. Then he realized how much he wanted to stroke those shining, golden locks, to take hold of them, to touch Wolfram's body like Wolfram was touching his… In his head, he cursed the bonds a few times, and then remembered that all of this could have been avoided if he had been a man and taken a decision… So he just ground his teeth and, for once, let his fiancé have his way a hundred percent.

It wasn't long until the young king was nude and totally exposed. Wolfram went slowly, stroking Yuuri's thighs, then gradually brought his hands closer to that forbidden area, making Yuuri shiver underneath him and hiss at the touches.

- "Wh… Wolfram?"

- "I've never done this… Better late than never."

And before Yuuri understood, something that felt like a heart attack times infinity square struck him. He closed his eyes tightly and dug his head into the pillow, Wolfram's hand, lips and tongue on his throbbing member sending sensations so intense throughout his body, so wonderfully good, it was beyond words. Not that his mind could form any coherent ones, anyway. He felt everything, every movement of that slick tongue on a particularly sensitive vein, every twitch of those lips now moving up and down at a slow pace, that fire building up inside him spreading from his lower regions… or going towards there? He couldn't tell.

- "Wo… Wol... f… raaaaammmm oh gosh…"

He didn't care anymore. Why did he bother so much about the gay thing anyway? Wolfram was beautiful, strong, he was caring… in his own way, alright, but caring nonetheless… Homophobes be damned, he thought. This was it. He kept tugging at his bonds, trying to break free, but his fiancé knew how to tie people up good. He had _no_ chance of breaking free. He could just pant and moan, trying to say Wolfram's name but only managed to utter disjointed syllables. How could anything feel this good? He was no saint, he _had_ touched himself before. Oh but this was so different…

He felt everything happening in his body over which he now had zero control. He turned his head sideways on the pillow to wipe a bead of sweat from his face and dug his feet into the mattress on each side of Wolfram's waist. White-hot coils seemed to creep up all over him, spreading from his fiancé's fingers, lips, tongue… He felt he'd lose control soon, and some sense was knocked back into him, making him freak out.

- "Wolf… stop, I… damn…" is all he managed to say, panting.

But the blonde totally ignored him, or so Yuuri thought… until Wolfram did it on purpose and accelerated the pace and sucked a little more. Yuuri felt his eyes water from the burning pressure and pleasure inside him… Then it became unbearable and he had to give in. He came hard, closing his eyes tight shut, his mouth wide open in a silent yell of pleasure. He would have liked nothing more than to cry out Wolfram's name, but he was incapable of doing so. He was barely conscious of his surroundings at all… This was bliss. This was heaven. The fog in his brain was now clearing, slowly but surely, and he felt his fiancé lie down by his side and a warm hand resting on his stomach. The raven-haired boy opened his eyes and turned his head towards the blonde to find him staring intensely at him.

- "Untie me" Yuuri whispered. "I won't run away screaming" he added with a little smile.

Wolfram smiled back, and it made Yuuri's euphoria make a screaming comeback. Really, if he had known that such physical intimacy was this… this _good_, then Wolfram certainly wouldn't have needed to wait that long for it. He watched almost dreamily as his bonds were loosened and his wrists were finally free, and then Wolfram threw the scarf on the floor. As soon as they were free, he brought his hands closer to Wolfram's face, but the blonde shut his eyes tightly before Yuuri could touch him.

- "Hey, relax!" the young king whispered, hoping it sounded soothing. "I would never hit you, you know that…"

The blonde opened his eyes again and Yuuri cupped the flushed cheeks in his slightly trembling hands, stroking the soft, peach-like and fair skin really for the first time. It hit him how beautiful his fiancé was… and felt incredibly stupid for not noticing sooner. Wolfram placed a hand over one of Yuuri's, then slowly had it slide to his mouth so he could kiss his king's fingers slowly, his eyes staring straight into the onyx orbs shining in the moonlight.

- "_Gomen_, Yuuri…" Wolfram suddenly said.

- "Why's that?" Yuuri asked, surprised.

Then the blonde pinned his wrists to the mattress on each side of his head and bent down on him, stopping an inch from his face and breathing hard.

- "I can't just leave it at that…"

Still they just stared at each other for a few seconds, and Yuuri finally spoke again…

- "I can't either…"

He felt the butterflies flutter in his stomach as Wolfram smirked at him and then stole his breath. Yuuri was getting used to the sensation of those plump lips against his… But now, he could taste himself on that tongue, and it was a slightly bitter and salty taste. It didn't seem to bother the blonde though. And now Yuuri knew that when he decided to do that thing to Wolfram, he wouldn't be surprised at the taste, which, he had to admit, was quite particular. At one point during the kiss, Wolfram had let go of his wrists, so now the raven was free to explore his fiancé's body with a hand, the other being already addicted to the incredibly silky feeling of the golden locks flowing between his fingers.

Yuuri was becoming more and more confident now, so that he wasn't holding anything back anymore. He felt the blood concentrating once again in that single part of his anatomy as Wolfram decided to faintly thrust his hips down, testing the waters and making their arousals brush together. At Yuuri's first moan, Wolfram just couldn't help but smile as he kept kissing his fiancé. He was finally getting what he wanted, and from now on, he was certain he wouldn't have to fight for this again… Yuuri sighed and groaned in disappointment when the blonde stopped kissing him and got off him.

- "Why did you stop?" he asked, annoyed, running his fingers through his hair.

- "I think next time I'll get a gag or something…" Wolfram said. "Stop complaining for a second!"

Why did that blonde, who wanted him so badly a moment ago, seem to be uninterested by him now? Why did he have to quit the good stuff now? And what the _heck_ was he looking in the bedside table drawer for? Yuuri just then realized that he was impatient… so he was actually _lustful_. He _wanted_ Wolfram. Man, a normal person would burst from having their deepest convictions turned around that radically, in just a few minutes. But at the moment, the prince was all Yuuri wanted, and he decided not to bother thinking about anything else. Soon Wolfram crawled back to him with a little, red glass bottle filled with a transparent substance.

- "_Urusai_, I know what I'm doing" the blonde said before Yuuri could even open his mouth.

All of the blonde's following movements were closely watched by the young king. Wolfram opened the bottle and poured some of its content onto his fingers. The stuff looked viscous and, as Wolfram coated three of his fingers with it, Yuuri suddenly realized what it was for. He couldn't believe how pathetically innocent he was…

- "Um, Wolfram… I'm not sure about this…" he said in a faint voice.

- "I am" his fiancé told him in a confident voice.

Yuuri gulped and watched, uncertain, as Wolfram let his hand with the lubricated fingers trail down, down… And then he closed his eyes as they ended up kissing passionately again. He decided it probably would be more pleasurable if he just went with it, but his shoulders still stiffened when he sensed a hot finger tracing the contour of his entrance, and then slowly push inside him.

- "Is it uncomfortable?" the blonde asked, pulling away a little.

- "A little…" Yuuri said, thinking about it. "I'm not used to this… it's hard to describe…"

Wolfram looked at him for a moment, then sat up and shifted his position to end up kneeling between the king's legs, then delicately took hold of his fiancé's hardening member. Yuuri gasped and grabbed the sheets in his fists, soon forgetting about the intruding finger.

- "Just breathe, Yuuri…"

Wolfram began moving his finger in and out, slowly, carefully, and at the same time kept the same rhythm up with his hand stroking Yuuri to life again. When the raven closed his eyes, relaxing, the blonde decided to insert a second finger. Another gasp was heard and Wolfram pumped his fiancé's manhood a little faster, trying to make up for the certainly painful intrusion.

Yuuri did feel a little pain, being a virgin, but as soon as he relaxed that pain was gone, as it had with just the first finger. It didn't take a genius to add it all up. If you went with it, it felt good. He soon got used to the two fingers and, despite his hard breathing, said in a shuddering voice:

- "You can… you can get the other one in…"

He couldn't believe he actually had the guts to say that… He couldn't even really believe any of this was happening. But if it was a dream, he didn't want to wake up. I really should have listened to Conrad and given this a try _way_ before, he thought. Then Wolfram pushed a third and last finger inside his fiancé, and now Yuuri was prepared. He tried to keep his muscles relaxed, but it felt weird, being stretched like that… He really hoped this was the last finger… He was getting used to it slowly, to the invasion, to the thrusting movement, to the warm hand on his manhood…

- "Do you want to go all the way?" he heard Wolfram say.

Yuuri was having more and more trouble thinking, and Wolfram stopped stroking his throbbing hardness to help him get his bearings. After a few seconds, the young king opened his eyes, lifted his head up from the pillow a little and stared straight at Wolfram's sparkling green eyes.

- "_Hai_… I…"

He swallowed and dropped his head back on the pillow, resting his cheek against it.

- "I want you" he finally confessed.

He heard Wolfram sigh and let out a soft chuckle, then felt the fingers withdraw from him, leaving him with an empty feeling. As weird as it had seemed in the beginning when they had been pushed in, as weird it was now that they were gone. He decided to look at his fiancé again, and found himself staring at Wolfram coating his own arousal with the remaining lube on his fingers. Yuuri felt himself hardening even more at the sight, but at this point, it didn't even send off the sanity alarm bells in his brain. This was too good for anything to ruin it.

He took the opportunity to get a good idea of Wolfram's size, and decided that he could handle it. Of course it was more than the three fingers, but he _would_ handle it. A short moment later, Wolfram wiped his hand on the sheets and bent down on Yuuri, his manhood resting against the king's entrance and making him shiver. Yuuri buried his hands in the blond mass of silky hair once again and brought Wolfram to his lips, longing for that contact again. They kissed and kissed, doing nothing more, Yuuri's hands in Wolfram hair and Wolfram's hands on each side of Yuuri's chest, holding on to the mattress. Then, without warning, the blonde thrust inside the young raven.

Yuuri let out a little cry and felt the tears sting his eyes. There was pain now. Real pain. Wolfram was definitely more than just the three fingers… He was sure he had torn something. Yuuri was breathing hard, trying to relax, but it didn't work out quite as planned… Let's just say it was hard to relax when you just had something of that size suddenly rammed inside your ass.

- "I'm sorry, Yuuri… I'm sorry…" Wolfram whispered as he softly kissed his fiancé's neck.

Yuuri tried to concentrate on the kisses instead of on the pain… Gradually, he got used to the burning and stretching sensation, he felt his body relaxing and his lungs fill with air at a more normal pace. He let one of his hands travel from his fiancé's hair to his shoulder, then turned his head to lick Wolfram's ear.

- "It's alright now…" he whispered.

- "Are you… are you sure?" Wolfram asked, his breathing irregular.

Yuuri nodded and Wolfram began kissing him again, then began thrusting very faintly, almost shyly, into him. The both of them moaned, and quickly the pace accelerated, the thrusts became more insistent, more firm as they discovered all the pleasure those simple movements could conjure up. Soon Yuuri stopped even trying to kiss Wolfram, panting hard and really, _really_ enjoying this, meeting every of the blonde's moves, as it seemed to be the most enjoyable way… Then, he's not sure what happened, but the tip of Wolfram's erection rammed right into something inside him which made him literally lose his head.

- "Aaaaaahhhhh… oh damn…"

His back arched so badly he thought he was gonna snap in two, little white stars danced in front of his eyes and the waves of pleasure persisted to keep travelling all over his body, making him shiver, sweat, breathe hard and pant as if he had run a thousand kilometres… He felt Wolfram's smirk against his skin and was about to ask him what it was that made him smirk… but ended up gasping again when the next thrust inside him was aimed at that same spot. As soon as his breath came back, he tried to control his hard panting…

- "Wolf… it's… too much…" he managed to say, his voice strained.

- "I'll… hmm… I'll make it… even better…" Wolfram said, nibbling at the spot where Yuuri's collarbone and neck joined.

At that, he let go of the mattress with one of his hands and made it travel all along the king's body until it reached in between their stomachs and took hold of his manhood. Yuuri gasped again and tightened his hold on his fiancé's shoulder and golden hair, feeling a second climax approaching incredibly fast. Now, with all those sensations attacking his mind and body, he could barely breathe… Just as he was about to cum, he pressed his cheek to Wolfram's and, in a husky whisper, said to him:

- "_Aishiteru_… Wolfram von Bielefeld."

Then he clenched his teeth, but couldn't contain the loud cry of pleasure as that bundle of nerves was hit again, and he experienced a mind-shattering orgasm, spilling his seed into his fiancé's talented hand and between their stomachs. He could feel his entrance and internal walls tighten unbelievably around Wolfram…

- "Yuu… Yuuri…"

It didn't take very long before Wolfram let out a short cry of his own and the raven felt him shake against his body as a warm, coating feeling spread inside him. Then the both of them simply collapsed, panting and sweating and holding on to the other as if their lives depended on it.

Yuuri tried very hard to regain control over his breathing, for he wanted to kiss Wolfram again… He decided that slowly stroking the golden locks would help him get his mind straight. Oh fuck, this was no good… His wordplays were now as lame as Conrad's… At that thought, he let out a little laugh which he didn't quite mean to let out, and Wolfram lifted his head up to stare at him with an exhilarated and dreamy look.

- "Why are you laughing?" he asked, brushing a strand of jet black hair from Yuuri's face with one of his fingers.

- "I was thinking about… something stupid" the young king answered with a chuckle.

- "And that is…?"

- "It's not important."

Before Wolfram could ask again, Yuuri brought the blonde's head closer and claimed his lips again, believing he would never have enough of tasting him, of playing with his talented tongue, of exploring his beautiful fiancé's mouth… After a moment, Wolfram pulled back and carefully withdrew from him and then fell down on his back, by his side.

- "We should go wash off…" the blonde said, wiping his forehead with a hand.

- "It can wait…" Yuuri replied, turning to lie on his side and resting his whole body against Wolfram's. "I'm not uncomfortable anymore."

Wolfram smiled and kissed the top of Yuuri's hair, holding his king's body tightly against his own, barely believing his luck. The raven-haired boy relished the faint smell which was diffusing in the room and the incredible heat emanating from the blonde. He was sore, it hurt, he was still a little disoriented, but all of that was negligible when he thought about it. He felt so different, as if the simple act of accepting, then consummating his relationship with Wolfram had made him a new man. Not a new _boy_, really a new _man_. From now on, things would change in his life… He never thought he'd say that, but… it was all because of Wolfram's love for him, and… his love for Wolfram. With this thought he drifted to sleep, lulled by the warm and soft skin against his, the gentle stroking of his hair and the sound of his lover's heartbeat.

* * *

Well, I hope I managed to make this story good, and that you enjoyed it! If you wanna leave reviews, of course that's always _very_ appreciated!


	2. Aftermath

So, since the reviews were nice (_arigatou gozaimasu_!) I decided to try writing another chapter. I hope I made it at least as good as the last one… But here, no sex! Yup, you have to put a plot in somewhere… Oh and btw, I hate Greta, so she won't appear _anywhere_ in this fic, alright?

Disclaimer: I don't own KKM. I don't own a car either. Hell, I don't even think I own my life… Great, now I'll go kill myself, I sound emo. xD

Not really any warnings this time, only suggestive scenes, nothing explicit.

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Aftermath**

Yuuri slowly woke up, the sunlight through the blinds warming the skin of his back, as he was lying face first into his pillow, which smelled wonderfully good… It smelled like…

- "Wolfram?"

He lifted his head up at once, afraid, but found his fiancé asleep next to him, mouth wide open, and tangled up in the sheets. Smiling, Yuuri placed his head back on the pillow, then slowly turned on his back. And he winced. There was still a slight pain in his backside, but he closed his eyes and thought of something else, the warm light seeping through his eyelids. He remembered in every minute detail the night before… Thinking about it, he decided the pain was a negligible price to pay. He sighed and smiled, and then…

- "Ouch! Wolfram!"

The blonde woke up suddenly and sat up at once, looking anxiously at Yuuri, who was rubbing his aching ribs.

- "Next time, _I_'ll be the one tying you to the bed… That way you won't give me any kicks or punches and I don't have all those bruises."

Wolfram lay back down on his side, reaching a hand out to caress one of his fiancé's cheeks with the back of his fingers and smiling.

- "I'm sorry, Yuuri. Are you hurt?"

- "Well… not where you hit me…"

Yuuri was blushing and looking away, and Wolfram stroked his hair gently.

- "I'm sorry."

- "It's ok, it was worth it" the raven finally said, smiling.

They looked at each other for a while, and there was a long, but not uncomfortable silence. Wolfram was the first to speak again.

- "How about we go take a bath?"

- "That'd be a good idea…"

The blonde smiled and got up from the bed, throwing the sheets away and walking to the wardrobe to get two bathrobes. He threw one to Yuuri, put the other one on and then turned around to leave the bedroom.

- "Don't keep me waiting…" he said teasingly.

- "I won't even think about it. Who knows? I might wake up with a missing butt cheek or something…"

Wolfram looked over his shoulder and winked, then closed the door. Yuuri was left alone in the room, lying on his back. He sighed and slowly sat up, staying that way a moment to leave to pain some time to recede. Then he got up and slipped into the bathrobe, looking out the window at the beautiful weather outside. He still felt tingles where his fiancé's fingers had touched his cheek… He would never be the same again, things would definitely change in his life. And for the better, he was sure about it.

Yuuri pulled himself out of his reverie, then got out of the bedroom to walk to the bathroom. When he pushed the door, he found Wolfram already lathering some shampoo into his hair. The blonde turned his stare to him when he closed the door, and said:

- "Well, what are you waiting for? Strip."

Yuuri smiled and untied his belt, then let his bathrobe fall to the floor. He got near the bath and slowly slipped into the sweet-smelling water as Wolfram dunked his head into the water to rinse his hair. When he surfaced again, wiping his hair from his face, he reached for the bar of soap, and when Yuuri saw the look in his eyes, he knew what he was gonna ask…

- "Do you want me to wash your back?"

- "Why not?" Yuuri said, shrugging. "We're fiancés after all."

Yuuri would have been alarmed when the blonde's eyes filled with tears and he dropped the soap at the bottom of the bath, if he hadn't seen that look on Wolfram's face.

- "Aw, come on, Wolf" the king said, rolling his eyes. "It's just a washing session…"

- "You know it's more than that… It means you trust me now…"

- "I don't. I'm just afraid if I say no you'll kill me or something."

When he saw that shocked expression, Yuuri couldn't go on being serious anymore. He burst out into a hearty laughter, only to receive a big splash of water square in the face.

- "_Hennachoko_! Never say things like that again!"

Yuuri would have gone on laughing, but Wolfram's lips suddenly glued to his. He slowly melted into the kiss, loving the feel of his fiancé's arms around his waist. He brought his hands up to trace the blonde's collarbones and shoulders, exploring the skin there, which was tickled pink by the hot water they were bathing in. His kissing was more assured now, his tongue was more controlling. He slowly had one of his hands creep up to dive into the wet mass of golden hair… All of his senses were being abused, but oh it felt so good… After a while, Wolfram slowly pushed back and stared deep into two shining onyx eyes.

- "So? Are you gonna wash my back or what?" Yuuri asked, smiling.

Wolfram smirked and reached for the bar of soap resting at the bottom of the bath, and Yuuri had the feeling the answer was not "or what".

* * *

- "Gwendal!"

Another crease appeared between Gwendal's brows. The young king had been weird this afternoon… Not only had he started his work immediately, but he had actually looked _enthusiastic_ about it. Really, there was something weird here. He put his quill down as the young king passed the doorstep of his office, with a radiant look.

- "Yes, _heika_?"

- "Where's the rest?"

- "The rest…?"

- "I've finished the work you gave me, so where's the rest?"

If it hadn't been Gwendal we're talking about, he would have had eyes wide like saucers and his jaw dropped to the floor. What had gotten into the Maou all of a sudden?

- "Are you gonna answer me or just keep looking at me?" Yuuri asked, imitating Gwendal's patented serious face.

- "There's nothing more for today, _heika_."

- "Oh…"

Yuuri placed a finger on his chin and looked up at the ceiling, thinking out loud.

- "Well then, maybe I should finish reading that book Günther gave me… Have a nice one!"

With that, he waved at Gwendal and ran away smiling. Really, Gwendal couldn't understand. This was so unlike Yuuri to be serious and animated about his duties and work. Picking up his quill again, he got back to his work. There were weird things happening in the castle…

* * *

- "Weller-kyou!"

Conrad turned around, recognizing the voice, but unfamiliar with the tone it had. Wolfram was walking towards him with an overall appearance that betrayed he had just been sword-training. His little brother stopped a few feet away from him, but didn't look at him. A little while passed before Wolfram finally said:

- "Not here."

Conrad refrained from smiling and nodded, the two of them starting to walk to his office. When they got there, Conrad sat on a chair as Wolfram closed the door, and then he gestured for the blonde to sit down in front of him, which he did. Wolfram stared at his hands for a moment, while Conrad still remained serious, although he would have loved to smile. He had a pretty good idea what his younger brother wanted to tell him, since he had seen Yuuri in the hallway earlier. Finally…

- "I just wanted to thank you" the blonde said, looking at him.

Conrad then allowed himself to smile and it didn't even send Wolfram into his usual "why do you always smile?!" fit. Even more incredibly, Wolfram sent the smile back.

- "I really didn't see myself asking for advice like that to Gwendal or Günther…"

- "To mother either, I dare think."

Wolfram let out a little laugh, which his brother found incredibly cute.

- "So, how are things between you and Yuuri?" Conrad asked.

- "Couldn't be better, really…"

Wolfram got up and before turning to leave the room, he said:

- "Thanks, Conrad."

As he left, Conrad would have liked nothing more than to say he was very welcome, that anytime he'd do it again, but hearing his brother call him by his first name had him stunned. It was a first. There were weird things happening in the castle…

* * *

That day, during supper, Yuuri seemingly couldn't stop talking. He talked about all the work he had done, the "Four Elements" book Günther had given him and that he had just finished reading, all he had learned about the history of Shin Makoku… He talked and talked. No dialogues during that supper, just Yuuri doing a long great monologue that even Celi-sama had trouble following. Gwendal looked as if he thought something about all this was very suspicious, whereas Günther was in absolute admiration, not believing that his student finally was interested in what he tried to teach him, and he always looked like he was close to bursting out into tears of joy. Conrad simply sat and smiled, as usual. Wolfram was eating his soup distractedly, staring at Yuuri as if he was going to disappear. Feeling that intensified when Murata had entered the room, and he was shot a look of death by the blonde. The poor Great Sage couldn't understand why though, justifiably. But Wolfram had quickly carried on with his staring, lost in his thoughts.

- "… took an important decision."

Wolfram finally paid attention to the conversation again.

- "About what, _heika_?" Celi-sama asked.

- "About my engagement with Wolfram. I think it lasted long enough."

Yuuri got up and Wolfram almost dropped his spoon. This could not be… Things were going so well! What had happened? Everyone in the room had pretty much the same, unbelieving face. Everyone, except Conrad who kept smiling, certain that he had a good reason to…

- "So we'll begin the wedding preparations tomorrow!"

Yuuri straightened up and placed his fists on his hips for emphasis, and Celi-sama squealed with delight, clapping her hands with quite a bit of energy. That declaration was apparently too much for Günther, who began crying dramatically. A line disappeared from Gwendal's face, as he finally understood the king's weird behaviour during the day. Murata closed his eyes and shook his head feebly, saying something along the lines of "I knew it was gonna happen, Yuuri was just always a slow decision maker". And you can guess what Conrad kept on doing. Wolfram, for a moment, stayed absolutely still, and when Yuuri turned his stare to him, smiling a glowing smile, the blonde got up and slapped him hard. The young king laughed and rubbed his numbed cheek, and then told his fiancé:

- "Well, now that I know what it means, I'm honoured."

Wolfram smiled back and Yuuri stretched out his hands to bring his cheeks closer so they could share a light kiss. Just a delicate touch of their lips. Wolfram placed his hands on the raven's hips and Yuuri knew he had made the right decision. It had taken very long, but he had made the right decision.

* * *

- "Yuuri?" Wolfram asked as he slipped underneath the sheets and lying on his side, propped up on his elbow.

- "Yeah?"

- "Well… I'd have something to confess…"

- "Alright, but I have a question that's been torturing me all day."

- "Ok, go ahead."

Yuuri blushed a deep red hue before asking, embarrassed:

- "Um… I was… I was wondering how … know all those things… you know, about sex?"

- "Well, actually, that has to do with my confession…"

- "Alright then" Yuuri said, bringing himself to look into the blonde's eyes.

- "I actually went to Conrad for advice. He told me all about the stretching, the prostate and everything…"

That had the young king shocked. Thinking about Conrad that way…

- "So… the red bottle…"

- "Yeah, he also told me where to buy that lubricant."

- "Wow, you had to be really determined to go and ask that to your brother!"

- "Well, it was worth it, _ne_?"

Wolfram smiled, and the raven smiled back, stroking the fair, peach-like skin of his lover's cheeks. The blonde bent down and rested a cheek and a hand on Yuuri's shoulder and chest, while Yuuri held on to Wolfram's slim waist with a hand and began slowly stroking the golden locks with the other. He admired his fiancé's guts, asking for advice of that nature to his brother… But he'd need a talk with Conrad. He didn't want to imagine what it would be if Wolfram decided he was into bondage or something… He didn't want to think about Conrad that way. He didn't want to think that his role model had a sex life, and the more he thought about it, the more he didn't want to. He suddenly wondered if the man had given Wolfram lessons on how to kiss that good… Maybe it would be hot to see them make out… No! _No_! He shivered as he realized he was just considering that and got his mind off it. He sighed and held on tight to his soon-to-be husband, loving the warm feel of that frail body against his. He didn't regret anything. And every second he spent with Wolfram reinforced his convictions that he had made the right choice. He loved Wolfram for everything he was.

* * *

Phew! I hope I succeeded in writing this chapter too, and that you liked it at least as much as the first... Even if there was no sex. xD I promise that for the next one I'll get help from my playful hopping healthy sex plot bunnies. Reviews always appreciated!


	3. A second try

Those who know me _must_ know the last chapter was a torture for me to write… I mean, I'm a _lemon_ writer. Writing a chapter without sex is like telling an alcoholic not to touch the bottle of vodka in front of him. So you can guess what this chapter will contain. Yup, vodka. xD lol Just joking! Pointless smut ahead, weeee!

Disclaimer: I do not own KKM, or Conrad would realize that Julia did _not_ love him, and he'd go find comfort somewhere else. Where? You don't want to know. xD

And it's the return of the warnings! Explicit yummy WolfYuu content, guys, and some references to Conrad's sex life. You've been warned! lol

* * *

**Chapter 3**** – A second try**

- "Conrad! Come here!" screamed Yuuri as he saw the man pass in front of his office door.

Conrad soon got in the room, leaving the door open behind him, smiling, and Yuuri pointed to one of the chairs in front of his desk. The man sat down and waited until the king spoke.

- "We need to talk again."

- "About what?"

- "Your brother, what else? And also about you."

Right now, Conrad had no idea where this was headed, but he was all ears.

- "Wolfram told me you gave him advice" Yuuri said seriously, looking straight into the brown-haired man's eyes. "Well, it did help, I can't deny that, but… come on, don't do that again, alright? I don't want to be aware of _anything_ concerning your sex life."

Conrad's smile widened. Before, Yuuri would rather have died than say the word "sex". He had changed, incredibly so.

- "Promise, Conrad…"

- "Alright, that's a promise, Yuuri."

The raven gave him a radiant smile and they stared at each other. And they stared… and they stared… until…

- "_Uwakimono_!"

Yuuri snapped back to reality and almost fell out of his chair, while Conrad let out a little laugh.

- "Stop eating each other with your eyes! Get out of here, Weller-kyou!" Wolfram said, taking quick strides towards the king.

- "Hey, relax Wol-"

Yuuri couldn't finish that, as his fiancé's lips had effectively shut him up. Forgetting where he was, and who was in the room, he closed his eyes and gave in fully, bringing his hands to Wolfram's, which were resting on his cheeks. After a moment, he heard the door close, and at that same moment, Wolfram began unbuttoning his shirt.

- "No… wait… Not here…"

He pushed the blonde's hands away and looked right into those deep green, lustful eyes.

- "I'll finish my work first, alright?" he asked with a little smile.

When he saw the pretty boy hesitating, he winked and smirked and whispered next to his ear:

- "And then I'm all yours…"

He placed a light kiss on Wolfram's smirking lips, then turned back to his papers quickly to resist better to the temptation of… he wasn't quite sure, but it was hormone-induced for sure.

- "Then hurry" the blonde whispered in his ear, his warm voice sending shivers down Yuuri's spine.

You won't have to tell me twice, he thought. His fiancé left the office, not without the king's stare upon his ass, and Yuuri went back to work. While he signed all the documents, he thought about all that had happened in the last three days… and what _didn't_ happen. No sex yesterday, and he found himself really, _really_ looking forward to tonight. And he wasn't surprised… After that night with Wolfram, he finally understood why people get addicted to this. What's more, "people" didn't even sleep with Wolfram, so… Their addiction was a joke compared to Yuuri's. He sighed and continued his work, hurrying so he could get to bed early.

- "_Heika_! _Heika_!"

And there we go, thought Yuuri. He got the letter.

- "_Heika_!" cried Günther.

The man burst into the room, almost in tears, and effectively, he held in his hand the letter Yuuri had sent him. The young king didn't even lift his eyes from his paperwork.

- "_Heika_! You were doing so well in your lessons… Why did you cancel tonight's?"

- "I'm tired, Günther, and tonight I want to take a break. That's all. I just want to finish all my work here."

Realizing that nothing he had said seemed to change a thing in his tutor's mind, or even get to it, he smirked inwardly and decided to play with the sensitive strings… He lifted his head up and looked at Günther.

- "Look. If I finish all of this, it means tomorrow I'll have less, and then you can double my class time. That alright with you?"

Oh it was hard not to smile and laugh… You could as well have told Günther it was the beginning of an eternal and universal peace and he couldn't have looked happier. He placed his hands together and happy tears welled up in his eyes as he turned around and made a dramatic exit, almost hopping about and saying something about how wonderful the Maou was… but he didn't forget to close the door behind him. Yuuri could smile now. That man was so easy to please. And his reactions were too predictable, it was hilarious. Anyway, back to work now, he thought as he sighed.

* * *

Finally, everything was done. Yuuri stretched and yawned on his chair after putting his quill down and closing his bottle of ink. It had taken much more time than he had expected… But at least now he could finally go to sleep. Or rather, to bed… He wasn't really nervous, but he was a little feverish at the thought. He left his office and walked to the bedroom, where he opened the door. He got in the room, closing the door behind him softly since he found his fiancé asleep on the bed. And it was back to normal: Wolfram was lying on his back, spread out and occupying almost all of the bed. Yuuri smiled and stripped slowly, taking deep breaths to help him relax. He had imagined two scenarios in his head: one for if his fiancé was awake, and the other, for now.

After letting out a little sigh, he climbed into bed, wearing only his underwear, and delicately slipped the sheets off the blonde's body, to find him naked. Smiling to himself, he kneeled between his fiancé's legs, then slowly bent down, just a little. He was incredibly nervous now, but this was something he wanted to try, to give back to Wolfram. His left hand began stroking a slim thigh, while he finally decided to gently take hold of his lover's arousal. A small sound escaped the blonde's lips and Yuuri felt the blood leave his brain for the great trip south.

Feeling more confident now, he gave the tip of Wolfram's arousal an experimental lick… which earned him another sexy moan. He knew he'd enjoy this a lot… Breathing in deeply, he closed his eyes and took the rapidly hardening manhood into his mouth. His fiancé's breath was louder this time, and it further encouraged the young king. Yuuri, at first, barely moved, his tongue trying to memorize what movements and spots provoked what sounds and reactions. He tasted that mildly salty and bitter taste as a few pearls of liquid escaped into his mouth.

Then he began moving his head up and down and lightly sucking on the warm flesh he was working on, and he felt his fiancé's hands in his hair. The moans were louder now and Yuuri opened his eyes to find himself staring at two dreamy ponds of deep green. He smiled to himself and closed his eyes again, concentrating on the task at hand. Literally.

- "Yuuri…" came the husky whisper.

- "Hush" the king said, lifting his head up a little and just grazing the prince's manhood with his lips. "Hush and enjoy."

Another loud moan was heard as Yuuri resumed his task, now as daring and self-assured as ever. From Wolfram's point of view, Yuuri was taking chances… he might suffer a heart attack. But, still from Wolfram's point of view, there wasn't a better way to be woken up. And Yuuri was so good… Even with that, though, he didn't want to finish like this.

- "Yuuri, stop…"

Although he had been thoroughly enjoying this, the raven complied and lifted his head up, wiping the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand. Without asking or adding anything, the king crawled up to his fiancé's lips and let him wrap his arms around his waist. As they kissed, Yuuri's tongue more insistent than the previous times, his fiancé slid off the king's underwear and then Yuuri reached for the red glass bottle in the back of the bedside table drawer. Wolfram tried to take it from his hand, but the raven kept it out of reach.

- "Let me do some of the work tonight…" he whispered as he opened the bottle.

He got back to kissing his fiancé, but not missing the curious and suspicious look he gave him. Whatever, he wasn't backing up now. He sat up on Wolfram's thighs and poured some oil into his hand, then closed the bottle and put it back in the drawer. He coated three of his fingers of his other hand with the stuff and, under and attentive and lust-filled stare, began slowly applying the remaining oil on his fiancé's manhood. Yuuri closed his eyes and the harsh breathing he was hearing fuelled his fire so much… He took a deep breath and brought his free hand to his backside, then slid a finger inside himself.

It felt weird, and by weird, it meant weirder than when Wolfram had done it. Probably because there was still a little inhibition in Yuuri's mind… He tried to chase it away, quickly pushing another finger in and creating a mental blockage to keep him from feeling the pain. That carried out pretty well, but it was even better when he felt Wolfram's hand on his already rock hard erection. He allowed himself to moan and opened his eyes to stare at his fiancé, face and body as sweaty as his were, and blushing fiercely. A short while after Yuuri inserted the final finger, Wolfram stopped his stroking and took hold of Yuuri's wrist, making him stop lubing up the blonde's arousal.

Yuuri got the hint without much difficulty and slowly withdrew his fingers from inside himself. After wiping his fingers on the sheets, he was about to position himself above Wolfram's arousal when the blonde pulled on his hands and he ended up lying on his chest, Wolfram's tongue immediately looking for the warmth and softness of Yuuri's mouth. The raven did not hesitate, after the initial shock had dissipated, to allow him access, giving in fully and holding on to Wolfram's shoulders tightly. He felt like if he let go of him, he would fall into space and lose himself. Well, he knew he was already lost, but… He wasn't quite sure what was happening to him anyway, cause his brain had said sayonara a good while ago.

At one point, he thought he'd burst, so he decided it was time. He pushed back slowly, their passionate kissing stopping abruptly, and he almost gave in again when he saw his pretty fiancé's pleading and needy face.

- "Yuuri…"

At that single whisper, Yuuri's body shivered and he felt his blood pulsating incredibly hard in his manhood… He was going to make sure he'd hear this again. He traced the plump, pink lips in front of him with a finger and smiled before lifting himself up and positioning himself at the tip of Wolfram's erection. Then he sat down slowly, and he gulped when his lover was completely sheathed inside him, and Wolfram then let out a long and incredibly sexy moan. Yuuri stayed still for a moment, taking deep breaths and relaxing, getting used to the presence inside him more quickly than the first time.

Soon, he felt Wolfram's hands on his hips, urging him to move up a little, and he complied, helping himself up with his legs and with his hands spread out on the athletic chest underneath him. Right at the first up and down move, he was sold and gone. The burning sensation of his skin being stretched, the warmth of Wolfram's body against and inside him… Soon he was riding his fiancé, shamelessly, not bothering anymore about how he looked or wondering if he was doing something wrong. After all, how could he? It felt so damn good… And, judging from Wolfram's throaty moans, the blonde thought just the same. After a few thrusts, Yuuri straightened up a little and then rested his hands on Wolfram's thighs, behind him, and immediately he knew _that_ was the position.

- "_Ooooooh_… oh… hmmmm… Wow, this is _it_…"

- "Who are you… ah… saying that to?" Wolfram asked through hard breaths, smiling and closing his eyes.

Yuuri smiled too as the electrifying shivers of pleasure still echoed through his spine, each thrust now bringing the tip of Wolfram's manhood right into his prostate, quickly building up the fire inside the raven's body. It was so good… This was off-topic, but, maybe he had been wrong about not wanting to know about Conrad's sex life. If the man had other advice that made him feel this good, he was willing to hear them. Wolfram rocked his hips up each time Yuuri sat down, quickly getting them lost in their state of elevated ecstasy. Much too quickly to their liking, but they were so wrapped up in it that none of them wanted to slow down or stop.

Yuuri felt his control escape him as the heat became more and more intense, and his vision blurred with tiny dancing stars… Wolfram was panting harder than ever and was digging his fingers in Yuuri's hips, and the both of them were sweating as never before… Yuuri accentuated his upwards and downwards movements, making the pleasure reach an unbearable level of intensity, until he had trouble to even think about breathing. Then, he tried to contain the cry that was trying to escape him… but decided it didn't matter if he woke up the whole castle screaming.

So he screamed, really loudly, as he came, closing his eyes tightly and bringing his hands up to grab handfuls of his hair, feeling his essence leave his manhood. He was aware that he had become so much tighter, trapping Wolfram inside him, and he wondered for a moment if it wasn't painful for his fiancé… but apparently not, for Wolfram soon followed his lead, his moaning seemingly endless, and coated Yuuri's insides with white-hot liquid. They rode out their extreme orgasm, unhurriedly, and then the young king collapsed on his fiancé's chest, absolutely exhausted, and Wolfram began slowly stroking his hair while letting out a little laugh.

- "What's… so funny?" Yuuri asked, his eyes closed and still breathing hard.

- "I just thought… it was incredibly cute when you held on to your hair…"

Yuuri felt himself blushing but lifted his head up to look into his lover's beautiful green eyes.

- "Really? I mean, thinking back, it was pretty stupid…"

- "No, really, it was hot. You make the sexiest erotic faces…"

Yuuri smiled and brushed a strand of golden hair from Wolfram's hair with one of his fingers. They had been staring at each other for a short moment when there was a knock on the door which made the both of them jump.

- "_Heika_?"

Yuuri's eyes widened. It was Conrad's voice… He hoped with all his heart that he wouldn't open the door, since Wolfram and him were stock naked and still in a very, _very_ compromising position…

- "Yes?" Yuuri managed to say with a casual voice.

- "Are you alright?"

Yuuri concluded that his fiancé's older brother had only heard him scream, and had missed the moans and panting part. To his relief, he thought afterwards.

- "Yeah, it's ok, you can go back to… whatever you were doing. I'm fine, really, just a finger stuck in a drawer. I know it was an excessive reaction, I was just surprised…"

- "… Ok then, goodnight."

The two lovers stayed silent and heard the steps fade away down the hall. Then they both giggled, like two children who just got away with stealing cookies from the cookie jar. They laughed for a moment, and then Yuuri sighed and got off Wolfram to fall on his back, bringing the sheets up to cover the both of them and placing a forearm over his eyes.

- "Do you want to go take a bath now?" Wolfram asked.

- "Are you going to ask that each time we do it?" Yuuri said, chuckling, as he turned on his side and looked at his fiancé. "It doesn't bother me. I can wait. If _you_ want to though, I won't stop you."

Wolfram smiled and stared at the glowing man beside him. He couldn't be happier. He had waited for this for way too long.

- "Come here…"

He turned on his side too and wrapped an arm around Yuuri's waist. He brought him closer and let his hand slide down to the king's thigh, slowly having it shift until it rested over his own. Yuuri had placed his head on his fiancé's pillow, and put a hand on the nape of Wolfram's neck, gently twisting the blond locks there between his fingers.

- "Did I tell you I love you, Wolfram?" Yuuri asked, a smile on his lips and with a dreamy look upon his face.

- "Yes, but I won't ever get tired of hearing it… Say it again" Wolfram said, bringing his face closer to Yuuri's.

- "_Aishiteru_, Wolfram."

* * *

It feels so good to write something like this, you can't even imagine. xD Anyway, I don't know how many chapters I'll write, but I swear this isn't the last, and for those sensing trouble... You might just be right, but I don't know when yet. You'll have to keep reading! And thanks again for the nice reviews you guys leave! :glomp and hug:


	4. What now?

Ah, _now_ I'm in my element. Yay! Gay porn! :does little victory dance: lol Anyway, if you wanted to see a very thought-out plotline in a story, you're not reading the good one. BUT if you wanted to see the result of the influence of happy buttsex-carrots-eating plot bunnies on someone, then you're asking _just_ the right person! xD Just joking, it's just that I enjoy writing lemons. There _will_ be a story, but it'll be stuffed with porn. lol

Disclaimer: I don't own Yuuri, or Wolfram, or Conrad, or Murata, or Gwendal, or even Conrad's horse, or KKM at all… Damn I don't own much! Oh, but I _do_ own a brain. Wait, it actually is a brain _cell_. Ah well, at least it _is_ mine!

So you know the drill, I'm gonna warn you about the yummy pwp present here. And I'm gonna politely ask you to enjoy it. :points gun: xD

* * *

**Chapter 4 - What now?**

Wolfram woke up, slowly, rubbing his eyes and yawning, and found himself alone in bed. He sat up and looked around… This was unusual, for Yuuri always loved to stay in bed late, and it was really early morning. The raven must be up to something… Wolfram let himself flop back onto his pillow, deciding his fiancé couldn't be in any life-threatening situation at four in the morning. And then he remembered he hadn't washed last night. Might as well get up and get rid of that sticky feeling now… After letting out a long sigh, he stretched and got out of bed, grabbing a bathrobe to put it on before leaving the bedroom.

* * *

It took only a few minutes for Wolfram to wash up, having no distraction nearby, and he was soon walking back to the bedroom. When he pushed the door, he was quite surprised to see Yuuri sitting on the bed in his pyjamas… and with a large breakfast platter in front of him.

- "Morning, Wolf" the young king said brightly, patting the empty space on the mattress beside him. "Come on, I made us breakfast!"

Wolfram's heart melted. He never could have guessed his fiancé was that thoughtful… He smiled and walked to the bed, where he sat next to Yuuri and willingly took the glass of juice he was being handed.

- "And in what honour…?" he asked, curious.

- "Do I really need a reason?" Yuuri asked, raising an amused eyebrow.

Wolfram laughed and shook his head, and then they began sharing the breakfast on the platter in front of them.

- "Does it hurt less?" Wolfram had to ask at one point.

- "Yeah, it does" Yuuri answered reassuringly. "I guess it's like with everything else. The more you practice, the easier it becomes."

An unholy smirk appeared on the blond prince's face… and Yuuri didn't miss it.

- "I think I'll get used to it quickly…" he said with a little laugh.

- "You betcha" Wolfram said as he bit into his fruit.

This morning, Yuuri would have liked nothing more than to stay in bed all day… but awake and by his lover's side. It felt so good to be with Wolfram…

* * *

It had already been a month in Shin Makoku since Yuuri announced his wedding with Wolfram. The castle had never been livelier, and the young king had so much work done each day that even Gwendal began to wonder if it was healthy. And, incredibly, Yuuri also _always_ found some time for Wolfram. They had tested out their theory thoroughly and it turned out to be true. It _did_ become easier with time, to both their greatest pleasure. Literally. They also had a _lot_ of time to try almost all of the positions they could imagine and also found their favourites. When they felt like cuddling and everything, the best position was the simplest, with Wolfram on top of Yuuri. Usually it was that. And when they felt really naughty and full of energy, then it was like tonight.

- "Won't you just listen to me for once? I don't want the stretching part, so get to the real thing!"

Yes, it was one of the few nights when Yuuri wasn't totally submissive and didn't let his fiancé do anything he wanted. And despite what anyone might think, it turned Wolfram on even more than usual. He would even, in these circumstances, do it on purpose to have Yuuri "angry" at him.

- "But… are you really sure?" the blonde asked as he held his oil-coated hand motionless and refrained from smirking.

Yuuri sighed and sat up on the bed, grabbed his fiancé's lubricated hand and looked straight at him, very seriously… Then he pulled him to his lips and they kissed heatedly, passionately, Wolfram at one point ending up on all fours above Yuuri. The prince applied the oil in his hand to his manhood and the raven's hands wandered all over Wolfram's hair, shoulders and chest.

- "Hurry…" he moaned softly as he tried to keep kissing his fiancé.

Wolfram smiled and lifted his head up as he wiped his hand on the sheets. Then his smile turned into a smirk that made Yuuri sink into the mattress and giggle nervously. He knew what was coming up, but each time he had thought he was prepared for it, he realized there was _no way_ you could be. Even thought it was familiar territory, it was a new experience each time.

- "How do you want it?" Wolfram asked sensuously, still with his smirk.

- "Oh _make_ me _sweat_" Yuuri answered with a playful look.

- "I never thought that one day _you_'d be the one pleading for this…"

- "Wolf! Could you stop talking and… and…"

Wolfram lifted an eyebrow as Yuuri tried to say the word. Finally, the raven sighed and said:

- "Just shut up and _fuck_ me, dammit!"

They stayed still and serious… for what, two seconds? Maximum. Then they burst out laughing and Wolfram began stroking Yuuri's hair.

- "You naughty boy" he said with a little laugh.

- "_Nympho_" Yuuri corrected. "And it's your fault, to be honest."

- "Then I'd better make sure I keep it that way…"

After a short kiss, Wolfram knelt between his fiancé's legs and looked at him with a mischievous smile.

- "Come on. On all fours, pervert."

Yuuri let out a little laugh and rolled his eyes, but did what he was told. He sat up and turned around, then effectively got on all fours, looking around at Wolfram with a smirk which was quickly sent back. And it quickly disappeared too when the blonde thrust inside Yuuri, making him gasp and close his eyes tightly, head down. He was almost ashamed to admit it, but he liked it when it hurt a little… He hadn't told Wolfram, though… not yet. Yuuri felt his fiancé slowly withdraw from him, grabbing his hips tightly, and then rammed back inside him. Yuuri's head shot up as his back arched, and his mouth was wide open to let him moan. When Wolfram started setting a pace, Yuuri met his thrusts and grabbed the sheets in his clenched fists, letting the ecstasy slowly settle and the fire build up inside him.

- "Hmm… Wolf… faster…" he said in a hoarse voice.

Wolfram was used to Yuuri wanting it rough and fast on nights like tonight, but he still always waited for his fiancé to ask for it. Once he did, though, the prince didn't hold anything back. He went faster and faster, until he wondered how he could go that fast and Yuuri's "aaah"s and "oh"s were louder and longer. Wolfram's arousal brushed a very particular place inside Yuuri with a lot of persistence, and it had the king really lost in his pleasure. At one point, Yuuri rested his weight on one of his forearms and felt the incredible need to bring his free hand back to grab one of Wolfram's thighs… The room was growing steadily hotter and was filled to breaking point with loud and unrepressed sex sounds. Mostly Yuuri's, as always. Wolfram loved that, Yuuri was _very_ vocal during sex.

- "Oh… yeeeaaah…" the king let out as he lifted his head up a little, eyes closed and mouth wide open.

Yes, Wolfram definitely loved it. He had, over the last month, built up an incredible self-control, but he had also discovered that there were sounds Yuuri made which made it very difficult to control anything. And Wolfram knew that, when the young king lost it, it was impossible for him to hold himself together. And right now, he could feel Yuuri just on the edge. So he gave it all he had, making him pant faster and his throat become dry, and it made his fiancé moan and gasp and then breathe hard until he _did_ lose it.

His back arched again and he let out a long whimper of pleasure, closing his eyes, as he felt all his muscles contract and the unbearable heat force his body to sweat when he reached his climax. His hands grabbed the sheets and Wolfram's slim thigh harder than ever. After a few more hard thrusts inside Yuuri, the blonde could no longer control the pleasure provoked by the tightening and small spasms of the walls he was enclosed in.

- "Aaah _kuso_…" he managed to croak, the breath caught in his throat.

He tried to keep the rhythm up as he felt his essence leave his body and fill up his fiancé, but it was impossible. His movements were erratic at first, and then Wolfram gave up and simply stopped, his body shivering from the pleasure and his breathing as fast as ever. After a moment of panting and sweating, Yuuri took his hand away from the blonde's thigh and Wolfram slowly withdrew from him. The young king let himself fall on the mattress, drained, and his fiancé lied down beside him, on his back, with a forearm over his eyes. When Yuuri breathed normally again, he let out a little laugh and said:

- "Gosh… This is even more demanding than Conrad's sword lessons…"

Wolfram became all stiff all of a sudden and slowly turned on his side to look at Yuuri with a murderous look.

- "What?" Yuuri asked, alarmed.

- "Conrad's _sword_ lessons?"

- "Not _that_ sword, silly!" Yuuri said, bursting out in laughter. "Wow, and _I_'m the pervert?"

Wolfram lied back down and shook his head, closing his eyes.

- "We both are perverts then."

- "Oh, and you only just realized it?"

- "… _Urusai_, _hennachoko_."

Yuuri smiled to himself as he watched his fiancé. He didn't understand how he could endure him… he couldn't understand why he loved him either. He had often thought about all that. When he was tired and overworked, he believed that maybe it was only those moments, the sex, that held them together. But, when he was awake and fully conscious, he knew that Wolfram was one of the best things that could have happened to him. He may be unstable, jealous and possessive, but he was beautiful and cared about him, Yuuri knew it. All of what was happening to him was hard to explain, but he thought of it that way.

- "Yuuri?"

Wolfram's sleepy voice pulled him from his thinking.

- "What is it, Wolf?"

- "When will be going to Earth again?"

Alright, so that question was quite unexpected…

- "Um… I'm not sure… I can speak to Murata about it. Why?"

- "I feel like getting away from the castle for a while. And especially away from my mother."

Yuuri let out a little laugh and then smiled, reaching out to stroke Wolfram's hair.

- "Alright, that's a good reason."

Gathering the last bits of energy he had left, Yuuri rolled on his back and sat up, then slipped underneath the sheets. Wolfram sighed and did the same, unhurriedly, and then did something that he only done once before. He turned on his side and rested his head and a hand on Yuuri's chest, making contact with as much skin as he could. Yuuri was surprised at first, but got used to that pressure on him and buried a hand in the golden hair of his fiancé, placing the other on a bare shoulder. He kissed Wolfram's forehead and sighed, smiling to himself again.

- "I love you, _hennachoko_…" the blonde whispered.

Yuuri let out a little laugh and whispered back:

- "I know, Wolf. Me too."

He closed his eyes and let the drowsiness take over him, the warmth of Wolfram's skin comforting and the sweet smell of his hair luscious and appeasing.

* * *

- "Murata!"

- "Hey, Shibuya!"

Yuuri caught up with the Great Sage in the hallway and they walked alongside each other.

- "I wanted to talk to you" Yuuri said.

- "Obviously" Murata said with a smile. "So, what do you want?"

- "Well, actually, it's what Wolfram wants."

- "Ah…" Murata said, with an understanding look. "You need advice? He's not satisfied?"

Yuuri stopped right there and his jaw literally dropped. Murata stopped too and turned to look at the king, still with a smile.

- "Murata! That's not it _at all_!"

- "Well, you never know… So what is it, then?"

It took a moment for the shock to wear off Yuuri, and after shaking his head faintly, he started walking with Murata again.

- "Could we arrange a trip to Earth?"

The sage thought about it, briefly, before saying:

- "Of course, it's time of peace here, so I don't think it'll matter much if you're absent from the castle for a while."

- "Thanks, Murata!" Yuuri said with a smile.

They came at an intersection in the hallway and Yuuri almost collided with Conrad, who was walking with Yozak.

- "Oops! Sorry, Conrad" the king said, laughing.

- "There's no problem, _heika_."

- "Conrad…"

- "Bah, don't worry about him" Yozak said, stretching. "Anyway, whatever you'll try to explain to him won't matter. He's taken a good beating."

He winked at Yuuri who laughed and didn't believe a second that there ever would be a winner in a swordfight between Yozak and Conrad. Anyway, they all continued their way after small waves and smiles.

- "I think I'll go tell Wolfram right away. He'll be happy. When do you think we can go?" Yuuri asked Murata.

- "If you give me two or three days, it should be ok."

- "Alright. Thanks again!"

And with that, Yuuri turned and walked in the direction of the garden, where he was almost certain to find his fiancé. As he walked, he began to think about where they would go once on Earth… Now that they were _really_ in a relationship, and that it was becoming more serious and comfortable, he wouldn't mind going everywhere with Wolfram… When he reached the garden, he indeed found the blonde there, training with his soldiers. Well, _he_ was training. The soldiers were exhausted and obviously couldn't keep up anymore.

- "Wolfram! Wolfram!"

His fiancé stopped his sword an inch from one of his soldiers' and lifted his head up at once. When he saw Yuuri with that smile, he had a little idea what he was about to hear.

- "I have good news for you!"

- "Go on" Wolfram said, waiting for Yuuri to say it before allowing himself to smile.

- "We can go to Earth, it'll only take a few days!"

The blonde offered Yuuri a radiant smile, but the raven became very serious all of a sudden, and the blonde was totally taken aback.

- "So that's all?" Yuuri asked, placing his hands on his hips. "That's all I get for this?"

Wolfram sighed and smiled again, then stepped towards his fiancé who was now smiling and holding his arms up. The blonde placed his hands on Yuuri's shoulders and kissed his fiancé softly while the king wrapped an arm around his waist and placed another hand behind his neck. Yuuri didn't care if people were looking, he simply kept holding on to Wolfram and letting the blonde's tongue tease his without hurry. He suddenly had a thought that almost made him choke… The thought that his bed at home would definitely be ruined by the time they went back to Shin Makoku.

* * *

So, as you can surely guess, the next chapter (maybe more) will happen on Earth! I prepared a few things for Yuuri and Wolfram... Muahahahaha! xD As always, reviews _much_ appreciated! Oh and thanks again for all those who have already reviewed, it's very encouraging and constructive, don't stop telling me what you think! ;)


	5. Polyvalence

Sorry for the wait, I'm back now! Wow, and this really is multi-chapter… And to think I had written the first chapter as a one-shot. xD Ah well, I have all kinds of ideas now as to how it'll go for our two pals. sighs dreamily Isn't alcohol great? LOL just joking! xD

Disclaimer: I don't own KKM. I wish I did, though. And I wish Wolfram was real… And I wish I had Yuuri… and I wish I had money, a car, a jet plane, a Jacuzzi, a manor… Damn, I wish I had a life!

Warnings, warnings, the usual. Sex, sex, sex and… more sex. And maybe a few naughty things along the way… and some more sex… xD

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Polyvalence**

Yuuri and Murata had been quick in the preparations of the trip to Earth, to Wolfram's greatest pleasure. But, unfortunately, nothing ever goes exactly as planned in life… Celi-sama had insisted that the king and his fiancé were accompanied. And of course, Conrad said he would be delighted to go… Yuuri had hurried to say that the only other person who would come with them would be Murata. Celi-sama had agreed. At least Murata could get back to his place or something, Yuuri thought. And it was _so_ much better than bringing Gwendal or Günther along… Anyway.

Now they were on Earth and, fortunately, thought Yuuri, his mother wasn't there, so they had a break. He didn't quite know yet how he'd tell her… Ah well. After a good supper, Murata went home, and so now Yuuri was alone with Wolfram and Conrad. The blonde was lying down on the sofa and observing the two others very attentively, Conrad being too close to Yuuri in his opinion. In fact, his brother was only helping Yuuri to wash the dishes.

- "You know, my mother really likes you" Yuuri told Conrad with a smile, at one point. "She can't believe a man can like doing household cleaning and stuff like that…"

Conrad let out a little laugh and kept on washing. After a moment, he turned to look at his younger brother and it was absolutely impossible for him to miss the blonde's glaring at him. He smiled and washed the last plate.

- "If you two want some privacy, I can go out."

- "Good idea" Wolfram said, straightening up.

- "But you could get lost, and we don't want that" Yuuri said as he wiped the plate dry and put it away.

- "Wouldn't be a great loss…" Wolfram snorted.

- "It's not the first time I'm on Earth" Conrad said, ignoring his younger brother's remark. "Just give me a map, I'll go take a walk."

At that moment, the door opened and Yuuri hurried to go see who it was.

- "Yuuri? What are you doing here?"

Yuuri rolled his eyes and sat on the couch next to Wolfram, who had settled back comfortably in the sofa.

- "Thanks for the warm welcome, Shori."

- "You arrive right on time" Wolfram said.

- "Yeah, that's right" Yuuri said, turning towards his brother.

But before he could say anything more, Conrad spoke, with a slight smile.

- "They would very much like to have the house to themselves."

Shori looked surprised at first, played with his keys for a while, then sighed.

- "Alright, I'll pack up a few things and we can go to my place" he told Conrad.

- "Oh, it's true, you have a house now…" Yuuri said. "Hey, but then why are you here?"

- "I was supposed to come by and say hello to our parents."

- "Well, they left a note on the table, they had to leave for business. They'll be back only in three days."

- "Darn, and I had switched my cell phone off… Anyway. Are you ready to go?" Shori asked Conrad.

- "Sure" Conrad answered.

- "You can wait for me in the car, I'll be right there."

Shori left the room and Conrad winked at his younger brother before walking to the door. Before leaving, he turned and said:

- "Have _fun_, youngsters."

Yuuri's jaw _almost_ dropped. He couldn't believe that Conrad, of all people, had said that… or maybe he could, on second thought. Shori, after a few minutes, walked to the door too, with a suitcase. Then he stopped and turned to look at Yuuri and then at Wolfram, squinting slightly.

- "Um… you two…?"

- "Yes, the marriage is due soon" Yuuri said straight up, smiling.

- "Is it what you want?" Shori asked, seriously.

- "Yeah, of course" Yuuri said, a bit surprised.

- "Then I'm very happy for you. Congratulations."

After a kind smile at the both of them, Shori left and closed the door behind him.

- "Try not to demolish the house…" he said to himself with a smirk.

Yuuri barely had time to hear the door close before he was pushed down into the couch and was lying on his back with Wolfram on top of him. The blonde was kissing him as if he'd die if he stopped… The idea of resisting didn't even cross Yuuri's mind and he wrapped his arms around his fiancé. Wolfram's hands were shifting randomly across Yuuri's body, under and over the clothing, and the blonde wasn't even really aware of where exactly they were… If the young king had known that, he couldn't have cared less. Wherever his fiancé was touching him felt good… After a little moment, though, he tried to push Wolfram away a little.

- "Wait… Wolf…"

The blonde lifted his head up, eyes already glazed by lust, and it turned Yuuri on even more. If he'd been just a little less determined, he _knew_ they would have ruined the couch for good. But today was a special day for Yuuri. He had made a decision.

- "Why wait?" Wolfram asked in a husky and needy voice.

- "Won't it be better in the bedroom?" Yuuri asked, stroking his fiancé's cheek with the tip of his fingers.

After a little sigh, the blonde smiled and got up and off Yuuri, then helped the young raven stand up too. Yuuri kept Wolfram's hand in his and smiled widely as he literally dragged the blonde to his bedroom. As soon as they were inside and the door was closed, Wolfram glued his lips to his fiancé's and they both started walking (very awkwardly) to the bed. That is, until Yuuri pushed Wolfram away.

- "Why did you do that?" Wolfram asked, surprised.

- "This time you're not in command" Yuuri said, grabbing his fiancé's wrists.

- "Oh, because you think you have what it takes?" the blonde asked, smirking evilly.

Yuuri had anticipated that kind of answer, and it was hard to resist the temptation of tying his fiancé to the bed and fuck him anyway, but if Wolfram didn't want him to be _seme_, then so be it. He would _never_ consider taking the blonde against his will. So he released his fiancé's wrists and sat on the bed, resting his forehead in his hands.

- "You're right, Wolf… I'd better always let you be _seme_."

He couldn't believe he was actually saying that… and believing it. There was a long silence, and Yuuri didn't realize that Wolfram was in total shock. It took a while before his words reached the blonde's brain, and another while before he understood them. And it was yet another while before he could talk again.

- "So that's really the only thing this is about?" Wolfram asked in a small voice.

He kneeled in front of Yuuri and gently took his wrists so he could take them apart and look at the young king straight in the eyes. Yuuri half-smiled for a moment and felt himself blushing. He was embarrassed to admit it… Even though they had tried almost everything imaginable, somehow this seemed inaccessible to him.

- "Well then if you wanted it so bad, why didn't you just talk to me about it?" Wolfram continued, smiling now and caressing one of Yuuri's cheeks.

- "Guess why" Yuuri said, rolling his eyes, but smiling.

- "Alright, I know" Wolfram said with a smirk. "_Hennachoko_."

Yuuri chuckled and felt his stress fading away. It was true… Why did such a simple thing cause him so much embarrassment? He knew Wolfram wouldn't really have made fun of him…

- "So? Where's your lube?"

Yuuri's eyes widened and then he burst out laughing. Yup, that was pure Wolfram… He shook his head and got up, then looked around in a drawer. Uh, no, wait, in the _back_ of a drawer. Under the boxers and socks. Almost hidden in a secret compartment.

- "Wow, what is this?" Wolfram asked, flinging himself on the bed. "Some kind of top secret mission?"

- "Not everyone would like their parents to find out that their son's a self-loving pervert, you know?"

- "… Yeah, I _do_ know."

They both burst out laughing again and Yuuri went back to the bed with the tube of lubricant in his hand. He sat on the bed and looked Wolfram up and down, realizing he was very uncomfortable all of a sudden… But the blonde's eyes were already hazy and he had decided that he might as well be totally submissive for once. Just for this once, for Yuuri.

- "Um, Wolf?" the king asked, with a nervous laugh.

- "Yes?" his fiancé answered dreamily.

- "I'm not sure all of a sudden…"

- "I'm not helping you. Figure it all out yourself and then get back to me only when you're sure you can make me scream out until my lungs are numb."

There suddenly was a mental image sparking up in Yuuri's mind… and it wasn't helping him concentrate, to tell the truth. Anyway. Even though he really wanted to be _seme_, he _knew_ he wouldn't be able to take all those responsibilities at once.

- "Wolf… I… I really can't… not alone."

The blonde sighed and sat up on the bed, smiling sweetly at his fiancé, then pulled him towards him slowly to be able to kiss him. Yuuri replied to him, their tongues playing with each other, their kiss becoming deeper and more passionate, faster and more demanding. Without Yuuri even noticing, he ended up lying on top of Wolfram, with his fiancé's legs around his hips and arms around his neck. When the kiss slowed down, Yuuri lifted his head up and looked deep into the green eyes staring back at him with a needy look. He gulped and Wolfram smirked.

- "Now you need to take my clothes off" he said matter-of-factly.

Yuuri chuckled, realizing how very pathetic a fiancé he was at the moment, and he quickly got the shirt off Wolfram, then did the same with his own shirt. After that, he bent down again and, feeling much better and confident, he claimed his lover's mouth again as he let one of his hands try to undo the button and zipper of those pants which, at the moment, were the enemy to annihilate. Much concentration was needed before Yuuri finally could pull on Wolfram's pants and rid him of them, and soon the underwear followed. Both their breathing was heavier, and as soon as the blonde's underwear was thrown randomly on the floor, he moaned into Yuuri's mouth, making the young king's head spin with desire and excitement.

- "Hurry…" Wolfram said between mouthfuls of kisses, tugging on the raven's jeans.

Moaning in response, Yuuri made quick work of his own pants and had them and his underwear join Wolfram's on the floor. They kissed again for a while, neither of them wanting it to end, although both of them wanted to take it to the next level. Incredibly, Yuuri made the next move all by himself. He let his mouth wander from the luscious pink lips of which he knew every millimetre by heart and slowly began exploring the blushed cheeks, delicate jaw line and warm throat of his fiancé, relishing the sweet taste his tongue picked up everywhere it licked. Wolfram was writhing beneath him, moaning and, with his hands in Yuuri's jet black hair, encouraging him to go even lower.

Yuuri's lips and tongue trailed down the blonde's thoat until they were on his neck, then collarbone, and they lingered for a while on a hardened nipple, move which made Wolfram gasp and involuntarily dig his fingers deeper into the young king's scalp. But Yuuri took that as an encouragement and continued abusing his lover's flesh for a while, then worked on the other nipple for a while, and finally resumed his wandering southwards, letting his hands follow the path he had just defined with his mouth. At last, he let one of his hands be faster than his lips and he lifted his head up as he gently took hold of Wolfram's manhood, staring up at his lover whose eyes were half-closed.

Not wanting to ruin anything with words, Yuuri bent down and licked the whole length of the hardening erection he held, earning him a long moan followed by a sigh.

- "Yuuri…" came Wolfram's pleading voice.

That was all Yuuri needed. He took his fiancé's arousal whole into his mouth and started sucking on it, letting his tongue tease the most sensitive places and moving his head up and down slowly. With his free hand, which had up until now been resting on one of Wolfram's hips, he grabbed the tube of lube and worked on opening it for a while. He finally got it open, after quite a bit of mental swearing, and he managed to squeeze some of it onto his fingers. Although he had never been _seme_, he knew what the stretching part implied. He wasn't very comfortable with it, but he would try his best to imitate what Wolfram had done to him almost every night for a whole month.

Taking a deep breath, mentally of course, he spread the lube as evenly as he could on his fingers and then slowly brought them to Wolfram's entrance. As he hesitated to push the first finger inside his fiancé, the blonde got impatient.

- "_Hennachoko_…" he said after taking a great lungful of air.

The insult did bother Yuuri this time. He didn't even realize he was doing it when he rammed a finger inside Wolfram, making the blonde gasp and dig his head into the pillow and his heels in the mattress beside Yuuri's legs. The young king quickened the pace of his up and down movement with his head, trying to make up for his roughness. He kept the in and out movement of his finger slow and careful though, feeling a bit guilty and knowing it must have hurt. When he felt Wolfram relax and breathe a little easier, he very slowly inserted another digit beyond the tight ring of muscle. There was a momentary contraction of that entrance, but Wolfram had been ready this time. He had done it to Yuuri so many times… he knew the "relaxing" part was very important.

There was soon the last finger inserted, and Wolfram was happy it was the last. Now it was hard to relax, although Yuuri thought he was doing much better than on _his_ first time… After a few scissoring and thrusting moves, the king withdrew his fingers gently and wiped them on the sheets, then lifted his head up and licked his lips only for the pleasure of tormenting his fiancé. And it worked. Wolfram smiled and let out a little laugh, his head falling on the pillow as he closed his eyes. Yuuri crawled up to his lips and kissed him for a moment, the blonde more than responsive. It took a while before Wolfram pushed on Yuuri's shoulders and smirked at him in a naughty way.

- "Oh, I know that look" Yuuri said with a laugh. "What do you want?"

- "We never tried it on a chair…"

Yuuri laughed some more and got off the bed quickly, holding a hand out for Wolfram to take. He helped the blonde get up and then took both of his hands as he backed up. He finally reached the crimson upholstered chair which was in front of his desk, which he used to do his homework. With a little smile, he became conscious that he would _never_ look at that chair the same way again… He sat down and was about to pull Wolfram on his lap when the blonde kneeled in front of him and, without forewarning, grabbed his manhood.

- "Wolfram!"

- "You're not hard enough yet" the blonde said, still with that smirk.

Yuuri rolled his eyes.

- "If I get any harder than this I'll burst from the blood pressure."

- "Wanna try?"

Before Yuuri could even say a word, Wolfram closed his lips around the raven's throbbing erection and roughly played with it with his tongue and, at times, his teeth. Yuuri could only gasp and grabbed the seat of the chair tightly enough to make his knuckles turn white.

- "S… stop… Wolf…"

But the blonde only moaned and kept staring at him, as if challenging him to lie and say it didn't feel good…

- "Really… if you keep it up… I won't… hold it very long…" Yuuri managed to say with great effort.

With a sigh and an obvious look of disappointment, Wolfram stopped in the middle of his task and slowly stood up, resting his hands just beside Yuuri's on the chair and bringing his face an inch away from the raven's. Yuuri brought his hands to the blonde's hips and pulled him forwards, and Wolfram opposed no resistance whatsoever. When the blonde was positioned just above Yuuri's manhood, the young king looked at him caringly.

- "Take your time… I don't want to hurt you."

Wolfram's smirk disappeared and was replaced by a little smile.

- "Alright" he whispered.

He pressed his lips to Yuuri's, then slowly sat down, taking his fiancé's manhood inside him inch by inch. He closed his eyes more tightly at first and clenched his fists around handfuls of Yuuri's hair, the stretching and burning much more pronounced than it had been with just the fingers… Once Yuuri's arousal was completely sheathed inside him, Wolfram pulled away from the kiss to rest his forehead on his lover's shoulder, concentrating on relaxing and making the pain go away.

His fiancé knew what he was experiencing, and he rested his cheek against the golden hair, stroking it gently as he held the frail body tightly against his own. But he himself needed a lot of concentration… Wolfram was so tight, so warm, it was really incredible. How was he supposed to have any kind of self-control in that situation? Nevertheless, he was too proud to give in already. He'd let both of them have as much fun as possible.

- "Are you ok?" he asked after a moment.

- "Yeah…" breathed Wolfram.

The blonde slowly lifted his head up and stared into Yuuri's eyes, for so long it seemed time was frozen… And then Yuuri almost cried out when Wolfram rammed his tongue into his mouth and initiated a flaming hot and ardent kissing session. Yuuri had soon gotten over the shock and was responding more than willingly to the blonde's tongue. This would definitely _not_ be a night when it was all lovey-dovey and considerate. Some things would get broken for sure.

Grabbing his fiancé's hips firmly, Yuuri lifted Wolfram up a little and pushed him back down, earning him a short groan from the blonde whose breathing had become quicker already. Having no idea how to direct his thrusts to give back to Wolfram a part of the pleasure he himself had experienced as an _uke_, he went with the "trial and error" technique. Each time he lifted the blonde up and made him sit down again, he changed the angle a bit… waiting for the right response…

- "Oh… _ooooh_… aaaah…"

Finally. Yuuri had almost been on the point of giving up. Oh Wolfram made the sexiest noises, and the most arousing faces, it was incredible. He repeated the exact same thing and it had Wolfram panting and moaning incessantly.

- "I didn't… ooooh fuck… I didn't know… it was this… goooood aah…"

Yuuri smiled to himself and started licking and nibbling at the blonde's inviting neck and throat, and he tried to concentrate on not giving in. Not yet… Not yet… Then an idea sparked into his head and a smirk crept up to his lips. He grabbed his fiancé's ass with both hands, just before the thighs, and then gathered up all his strength to stand up. Wolfram's eyes shot wide open.

- "What are you… doing?" he asked, taken aback.

- "Adding a little spice…" Yuuri managed to say, still smirking.

With that he walked until he could lay Wolfram down on the bedside table, and he threw the lamp, clock and other random things out of the way and onto the floor with his forearm. A loud crash was heard as the lamp broke and the two fiancés started kissing wildly again, the back of Wolfram's head and neck resting on the wall and his legs still around Yuuri's hips. The young king's hands were soon holding Wolfram's thighs apart and he started thrusting inside him again, making the blonde moan as they tried to keep kissing and breathe even harder than before. Both men were hot and their skin was slicked with sweat, blushed from the physical effort…

- "Yuu… Yuuri…" Wolfram tried to say through the panting and kissing.

- "What?" Yuuri asked, doing the same.

- "I want…"

Wolfram gulped and then gasped as his insides ignited, his prostate having been the target of a very strong thrust… There were stars in front of his eyes… Finally, when he could breathe again, he tried to finish his previous sentence.

- "… on the bed…"

Yuuri smiled again and spun around, Wolfram still in his arms, then let himself fall on top of the blonde, unsure about exactly how they were placed on the bed. As he resumed his ramming into his fiancé, Wolfram's nails dug into his shoulders, leaving crescent-shaped marks in his skin and almost drawing blood. Yuuri hadn't, until now, been aware that he was making as much noise as Wolfram… He felt his release approaching fast… and he quickened the pace even more. The blonde was now breathing hard, moaning and panting, all through clenched teeth.

- "Yuuriiiii…" he groaned, his voice husky and deep.

Wolfram suddenly pushed Yuuri and the young king, after some tumbling he didn't clearly make out, found himself lying on his back, on the floor, with his fiancé sitting on top of him and riding him as if it was the last thing he'd do in his life. Yuuri could feel his silky internal walls closing in around him, and that tightness and heat reached such intensity that he knew he had the strength to hold it only a few seconds more… He grabbed his fiancé's arousal and started pumping it erratically, unable to set a steady pace. He had enough trouble concentrating, it was already a wonder he had thought about doing that at all… Then Wolfram's back arched and his head fell back, as he closed his eyes tightly and screamed…

- "Yuuri!"

The young king felt thin rivulets of warm liquid flow on his hand and Wolfram's muscles trapping him, shattering all the self-control he had managed to preserve.

- "… ah… love you… Wolf…"

Then he lost it. He let out a short but loud cry of pleasure, feeling his essence leave him and fill Wolfram up. This was… so unlike what he had experienced as an _uke_… It was incredibly good too, but in a completely different way… Yuuri's body was still shivering from the waves of pleasure when Wolfram collapsed on top of him, still panting, and held on to his shoulders as he nestled his forehead in his fiancé's neck. It took a good while before their breathing slowed and their bodies regained a normal temperature. Yuuri had a hand on Wolfram's back and the other in the blonde's hair, stroking it gently as he sighed. After a moment, Yuuri whispered in Wolfram's ear.

- "Do you want to go wash up?"

Wolfram let out a little laugh and lifted his head up.

- "Why not?"

Yuuri smiled back at him and Wolfram slowly got up from him, hissing a little as he did so, and then he helped the young king get up from the floor too. Not even looking at the mess they had made, they walked to the bathroom and got the shower running.

* * *

About half an hour later, they had washed and dried each other up well. Yuuri had gotten out towels for the both of them, and they had wrapped them around their hips. Then they walked back to the bedroom where Yuuri could finally take in all the damage. Broken lamp, broken clock, a few random objects littering the floor and accompanying the clothes… Whatever. It had been one of the hottest sex sessions _ever_.

- "Are you going to blame it on me?" Wolfram asked sleepily but with the hint of a smirk upon his lips, slipping underneath the sheets as Yuuri surveyed the room.

Yuuri let out a little laugh, then walked to the windows and opened the curtains to let the moonlight in. Then he turned off the lights and went to lie down beside Wolfram, pulling the blonde towards him to have him rest his head and a hand on his chest, and so that their bodies were as close as possible.

- "I'll blame you tomorrow" Wolfram said after a sigh.

- "Why's that?" Yuuri asked, surprised.

- "My ass is surely gonna hurt for days…"

Yuuri laughed and shook his head faintly. That was pure Wolfram.

- "Well now you have a little idea what it was like when it was _my_ first time."

- "… Good idea."

- "Huh?" Yuuri asked, not following Wolfram anymore.

- "Next time you want to be _seme_, you'll have to succeed in tying me up first. Then you'll have a little idea what it was like when it was _my_ first time."

- "Shut up, Wolf" Yuuri said, chuckling.

- "_Hennachoko_."

- "Goodnight to you too."

Wolfram let out a little laugh and sighed again, then snuggled against Yuuri even more, pulling the sheets a little higher over them and quickly falling asleep, his first _uke_ experience having totally exhausted him. Yuuri was soon asleep too, looking out the window at the numerous stars illuminating the sky. In his opinion, nothing was better than falling asleep with Wolfram next to him. He felt protected, he felt invincible. Nothing could happen to them in his opinion.

But, unfortunately, nothing ever goes exactly as planned in life…

* * *

Phew! That was long! But I enjoyed letting Yuuri be _seme_, it was fun. ;) Alright, so that last sentence is _very_ important! I have everything planned out, and I will soon enter my sadistic state of mind and torture you! Muahahahaha! BUT don't worry, for those of you with weak hearts, I'll put warnings up and you'll know what you'll have to deal with. Hehe.


	6. Parental advisory

I am _so_ sorry it took so long! Forgive me? Alright thanks! xD Ok, so I had warned you… I tried to prepare you for _horrible_ events… BUT it's not happening in this chapter! Haha I know, I'm a _meanie_! Ah well, I'm staying true to myself. I'm usually sadistic, and I'm sadistic now, _ne_? xD

Disclaimer: I don't own KKM. And now I'll go eat two boxes of Pocky and concentrate on writing the _story_ instead of a witty disclaimer.

Um, I guess I should warn you for graphic sexual scenes, but… you're used to it now. So I won't warn you. So there, I warned you that I'm not warning you. And I'm getting warned by a little voice in my head that there are various flying objects coming in my direction, so I'll duck, shut up and let you read. xD

* * *

**Chapter 6 – Parental Advisory**

Three days after Yuuri and company arrived on Earth, his parents still had not returned. Wolfram had taken full advantage of that… He was really in a _seme_ phase right now. So far, in two days, Yuuri had to change the sheets on the bed at least five times, mop up the kitchen floor (and it had nothing to do with someone dropping their plate…), hang his bedroom curtains back on the window and take two showers. What's more, during one of those showers, Wolfram had taken full advantage of Yuuri's position, literally, and then they didn't only have themselves to clean up, but the tiles too… But the young raven had succeeded in keeping the house just like it was before. Except for his mattress. Yes, there was a Yuuri-shaped imprint which was to remain there forever and ever, thanks to Wolfram. It seemed that the Earth increased his sex drive. Maybe it was because he couldn't use his _maryoku_ here and the energy was directed somewhere else? Yuuri wondered. But he wasn't complaining.

That night, Yuuri was taking a bath, trying to relax and wishing it'll relieve some of the soreness in his muscles. All of them. It had been already a quarter of an hour that he'd been bathing when the door half-opened.

- "Hey, Yuuri" Wolfram whispered warmly as he got his head in the room.

- "What is it, Wolf?" Yuuri asked in the same tones, smiling.

- "I thought we could try being really romantic for once" the blonde answered with a smile.

- "Oh really?"

- "Yup."

Wolfram opened the door completely and walked in with two large candles in his hands, then he placed them on the edge of the bed. After winking at a pleasantly surprised Yuuri, he turned around, closed the door, then turned off the lights and began shedding off the layers of clothing he was wearing.

- "What's gotten into you all of a sudden?" Yuuri asked, sinking back into the bath, chuckling. "I thought you were in your very animalistic phase…"

- "I just feel like it" Wolfram said, shrugging, as his underwear fell down to the floor.

Yuuri held out a hand, smiling, and the blonde took it, then stepped into the bath and, to the raven's greatest astonishment, sat on his stomach.

- "Wol-"

But his fiancé's lips had already claimed his, and his tongue was shoved so far down his throat he wondered how he could keep on breathing… until he realized he couldn't. He turned his head to the side, taking a deep breath, and then turned back to Wolfram who had a very pronounced smirk on his lips.

- "I do really steal your breath, don't I?"

- "Yuck! _Really_ cheap wordplay, Wolfram!" Yuuri said, laughing and slapping his forehead. "Conrad, get out of this body!"

Wolfram let out a little laugh too and then started slowly stroking his fiancé's cheek and hair. The candlelight, in his opinion, made Yuuri's eyes even livelier.

- "I love you anyway" the raven said, placing a hand on the nape of the blonde's neck.

- "I love you too, Yuuri…"

Yuuri slowly pulled Wolfram down until they kissed again, though much more considerately and much less wildly. Their tongues slipped against each other while the two boys' hands found the best places for getting a good hold on to the other. Wolfram had a hand in Yuuri's hair and the other on his shoulder, while Yuuri had one of his under the blonde's chin and the other tightly gripping a firm butt cheek. Their breathing was already getting louder, and they could feel each other's erection growing steadily…

- "Yuuri…" moaned Wolfram as he lifted his head up.

- "Yes?" Yuuri purred as he kissed Wolfram's jaw.

- "I forgot the lube…"

- "Don't worry" Yuuri said, laughing and lifting his head up to stare at Wolfram. "We'll find a substitute."

- "Like what?" the blonde asked, looking quite curious.

Yuuri looked around, concentrating hard to find something that'd be a good enough lubricant. Then he found it.

- "There! That'll do!" he said, brandishing a bottle triumphantly.

- "Um, and what is that?" the blonde asked, an eyebrow raised.

- "That is called conditioner, and you usually put it in your hair after the shampoo."

- "You sure that'll work?"

Wolfram looked rather unconvinced, and Yuuri stopped trying to explain, with words. So he simply opened the bottle, took hold of his fiancé's hand and poured some of the stuff into it. And he put a generous amount. Then Yuuri closed the bottle, put it back on the edge of the bath and started spreading it on Wolfram's fingers and palm.

- "Alright, I believe you" the blonde said with a smile. "It feels so soft… and it smells really nice…"

Yuuri smiled, and kept on smiling when Wolfram kneeled, smirked and brought his hand to his backside. The blonde braced himself with a hand on the edge of the bath and started preparing himself. Yuuri loved the expression on his face… so much… But he wouldn't admire it much more, because at that moment he sat up in the bath, slid his hands between Wolfram's thighs to grab his ass, and then bent down to take the full-grown arousal before him into his mouth. Wolfram gasped and then bit down on his lower lip, feeling just how eager Yuuri was to please him. He slowly slid another finger inside himself, starting the scissoring movements he had done so often inside his fiancé.

Instead of moving his head, Yuuri was bringing Wolfram closer to him with the help of his hands, then let him back a little, brought him close again… The thrusting movements had the blonde panting in next to no time. He tried to prepare himself more quickly and pushed a third finger in, feeling his skin stretching. But it was a feeling he found himself liking, it made him even sweatier… After a little moment, he withdrew his fingers and pulled on a handful of Yuuri's hair, making the young raven hiss.

- "Enough with the teasing…" Wolfram said, attempting a smirk.

- "And what has earned me the honor of being _seme_ again?" Yuuri asked, _succeeding_ in smirking.

- "I just thought your ass needed a break…"

- "You're right, it does."

- "Yeah, I thought maybe it was overworked."

Wolfram did a little smile before bending down and kissing his fiancé softly, his tongue barely touching Yuuri's. The young king didn't complain… the mood was set for romance, he was willing to take it slow. He let his hands wander all over Wolfram's body, while the blonde's hands were resting on his hips. Slowly, Wolfram positioned himself at the tip of Yuuri's erection and started sitting down, impaling himself on the rock hard member. He couldn't help lifting his head up and hissing, and he felt Yuuri's lips smile against his throat, moaning. The blonde's vision was already hazy.

The king, with the greatest efforts, unglued his lips from Wolfram's deliciously soft skin and rested his back on the bath, grabbing the blonde's hips firmly and looking straight into his deep green eyes. Wolfram smiled and placed his hands on Yuuri's chest, closing his eyes and helping his fiancé lift him up. They both moaned when he sat back down slowly, unhurriedly. The fire was already slowly building up inside them, and it was like hot lava was flowing through their veins… It seemed the air in the room was getting much hotter by the minute, too…

- "Yuuri…" Wolfram moaned as one of his fiancé's hands crept up his body.

- "You're so sexy" Yuuri purred, controlling his panting, watching the little droplets of water run down Wolfram's body. "I can't believe it took me so long… to realize it…"

- "Shut up…"

Yuuri let out a little laugh and complied, getting back to his previous task. He helped Wolfram ride him, still slowly… The both of them were sweaty, hot, panting, shivering from the pleasure, and the room was soon filled with Wolfram's sharp intakes of breath and moaning each time that spot inside him was hit. And Yuuri was even getting better at it, so his fiancé was really panting heavily. Then, at one point, the blonde smirked an unholy smirk and lifted one of his hands off Yuuri's chest, bringing it to his arousal.

- "Enjoy the show…" he managed to say.

Yuuri couldn't do anything else but keep trying to breathe and stare at his fiancé whose sex sounds were getting so loud he was sure the neighbours could hear. Oh, wait, it was _Yuuri_ making those sounds... He was much more vocal than the blonde was. Anyway… Wolfram was totally lost in his own senses, the pleasure fogging his brain and the white-hot coils tightening themselves around everything in his lower regions… Damn did it feel good! And it didn't take long before it felt _too_ good, and he had to give in… As all his body contracted and the heat took over him, he looked right back at Yuuri and whispered his name in a hoarse voice.

He felt his seed leave him, and he bit down on his lower lip to muffle the scream he had failed to refrain. With the little strength he had left, he kept on riding Yuuri, who had half-parted lips and his eyes almost closed… The raven was soon giving in also, his hips and back arching up and almost out of the water as his essence escaped him to coat his fiancé's silky internal walls, which were still trapping him. The pleasure was literally blinding Yuuri, and the low light didn't help that. He would have loved to keep staring at Wofram… but he was beyond caring. Soon his fiancé bent down and rested his cheek on his shoulder, trying to catch his breath, and the young king started stroking the golden hair with his wet fingers.

- "I hope your ass feels better…" the blonde whispered at one point.

- "It does… why?" Yuuri asked.

- "Cause mine won't take it anymore" Wolfram said with a chuckle, lifting his head up.

- "But we went slow!" Yuuri said, laughing and stroking Wolfram's cheek.

- "Well, it seems mine isn't an _uke_ ass. So next time I feel like having sex, _I_'m on top."

- "I won't complain."

Wolfram brushed a strand of jet black hair from Yuuri's face, smiling, and the two fiancés kept staring at each other for a very long while. Then Wolfram bent down and placed a light kiss on Yuuri's lips before slowly lifting himself up and off him. He settled back into the water and rested his arms on the edges of the bath, looking totally exhausted. Seeing that, Yuuri couldn't help but laugh.

- "See? Now you know how tiring it is to be _uke_. So tonight, no more sex. My parents are supposed to arrive tomorrow at the very latest, and I don't think it'd be a great idea for us to look like a couple during their honeymoon."

- "Isn't that pretty much what we are anyway?"

- "Wolf…"

- "Alright, alright!"

Yuuri smiled as Wolfram closed his eyes and sunk into the water so that only his head and arms were out of it. The king got out of the bath and started drying himself up, then he turned around and looked at the blonde.

- "Hurry up with the washing, Wolfram. I don't want to fall asleep without you."

- "I'll do my best" the blonde whispered.

Yuuri left the bathroom, still with his smile, and headed towards his bedroom. As he flung himself onto the mattress, he thought about how easy it would be to announce his wedding to his parents. He wouldn't mind a single bit telling them everything. It was one of the decisions he was most at ease with…

* * *

Yuuri had made Wolfram and himself a nice lunch and they were now sitting at the table and eating, discussing about things back in Shin Makoku. And Yuuri was soon complaining about the workload which would surely await him. But before Wolfram could tell him he was just a wimp, the front door opened, letting in very girly sounds…

- "Mother?" the young king called out.

- "Yuu-chan!"

Yuuri barely had time to see his mother that she was hugging the life out of him.

- "Miko! Let him breathe!" Yuuri heard his father say.

- "I already told you to call me Jennifer" his mother said, taking Yuuri's shoulders. "Aw, Yuu-chan! What took you so long? I was _dying_ here!"

- "I'm sorry, mother, I was working. I'm the Maou after all…" he said, shrugging.

- "You're right…" his mother said, sighing. "But we're your parents!"

Wolfram then stood up from his chair.

- "Mother, father" he said smiling.

- "Aw! Wol-chan!"

And Wolfram received the same treatment as Yuuri: a hug that literally squeezed the air out of his lungs.

- "Jennifer…" Yuuri's father said, slapping his forehead and looking at Wolfram apologizingly.

Yuuri smiled at the scene before him. Oh it would be hard not to have his mother jumping around when he told her…

- "Um, we have something to tell you" he said, deciding now would be pretty much the best time.

- "Of course, we have a _lot_ to tell each other!" his mother said, letting go of Wolfram and looking delighted. "And it's _mama_, Yuu-chan."

- "Alright, mama, but it's something important."

- "Oh? Do tell!"

Wolfram walked over to Yuuri and took his hand, then looked at both adults with a radiant and triumphal look.

- "Yuuri and I are to get married soon."

The three men in the room covered their ears at the incredibly high-pitched and loud squeal that Yuuri's mother let out.

- "Wow! Yuu-chan that's so wonderful! When did you finally decide? When is the wedding due? Where will you two marry? Have you picked a place for your honeymoon? Wol-chan! Did you find a dress?"

- "Jennifer!"

Wolfram was smiling and Yuuri looked up at the ceiling with a little laugh. Yup, that he had anticipated.

- "We could do that this afternoon!" Yuuri's mother continued. "We could go shop for a dress!"

- "No, definitely not" Yuuri said, seriously.

His parents looked taken aback for a moment, especially his mother, so the young man continued.

- "I'm getting married to a man, so he will dress like a man."

Wolfram looked at him with an "aw, you're so sweet" look, and his father seemed to think it was very thoughtful also. But his mother was having a mental breakdown.

- "But he would have looked so beautiful in a dress!"

Yuuri then looked at Wolfram again with a little desperate look. Damn, he _hadn't_ anticipated that. This was going to be a long afternoon after all…

* * *

Yuuri's mother had really outdone herself for dinner: curry of course. Everyone had been invited. Yuuri had called Murata, and his parents had called Shori, who naturally had brought Conrad along. And Yuuri's mother had finally given up trying to talk Yuuri into letting Wolfram wear a dress for the wedding… After dinner was over, Conrad said he'd take care of the dishes and everyone else went to the living room.

- "When do you have to leave?" Yuuri's father asked Murata.

- "Well, we've been here for a long while… The best would be that we leave tonight" the Great Sage said, pushing his glasses farther up his nose.

- "Ah no!" Yuuri's mother said. "We didn't even really have time to see you!"

- "Mother..." Yuuri said, looking at his brother, desperate for help.

- "The next time you'll see him will be at the wedding. He needs to go back and take care of the preparations" Shori said.

- "You're right… it has to be perfect!" his mother said with a wide smile and renewed enthusiasm.

Two or three hours later, everything was ready for the four men's return to Shin Makoku. Yuuri's father had wished the young Maou luck, and his mother had, once again, hugged the life out of everyone. Just before they were ready to get in the small pool outside, Shori had Yuuri stay inside with him, closing the patio door. He stared at his younger brother for a good while before placing a hand on his shoulder and smiling.

- "I'm very proud and happy for you, Yuuri."

The young raven smiled back at his brother and, before getting outside with the others, he thanked him. Shori watched him strip to his underwear and get in the pool with his fiancé, Murata and Conrad. That Yuuri wasn't the Yuuri he had seen last time. He wasn't the one he had known for 16 years… This Yuuri was incredibly more mature.

- "So? Is everyone ready?" Murata asked?

- "We can go" Yuuri said, giving his family a last look and wave goodbye.

* * *

Back in Shin Makoku, as Yuuri feared, a horrifyingly tall pile of papers was waiting for him on his office desk. But, strangely, he didn't care much about it now. He wasn't even scared by Günther announcing him he had five books to read, and by the fact that he still had to take care of the rest of the wedding preparations. Wolfram hadn't let go of his hand ever since they were back, and Yuuri felt wonderful. The only thing which had made him a little suspicious and not that dreamy anymore was… Conrad. Just before Wolfram and he entered their bedroom, Yuuri had seen Conrad at the end of the hallway, and he still couldn't describe that emotion he saw. It seemed out of place on the tall man's face, and he had shared that with Wolfram.

- "Don't worry about him" the blonde said, discarding layer after layer of clothing before slipping under the covers.

- "But he's never looked that serious except in dangerous situations, it's not normal" Yuuri replied, lying down beside Wolfram.

- "You remember what he told us before he left for your brother's place?"

- "What, the "have fun" thing? What's it have to do with-"

- "Means he's just a pervert. He's probably jealous cause I have you all for myself."

- "Wolfram! How can you say that?" Yuuri asked, shocked.

- "You have to admit he's a pervert!" Wolfram said, turning to rest his weight on Yuuri and pin his wrists to the mattress.

- "Alright, alright, but I doubt he's jealous!" Yuuri said, trying not to let any dirty thoughts form in his mind as he became aware of a certain part of Wolfram's anatomy against his thigh…

- "How can you be sure?" Wolfram said, an eyebrow raised.

- "Well, I… It's because… well…"

- "And how do you know it's not because he's desperately in need of sex? Or that he's sad because he fucked Shori for three days and now he can't anymore?"

Wolfram didn't really think that, and anyway it was highly unlikely, but it was too funny to see his fiancé's face. Yuuri's eyes had widened to the size of saucers… Did he really hear what the blonde had said? As he tried to sort it out in his brain, Wolfram thrust his hips down, making him gasp and close his eyes. The blonde smirked. It took so little to deconcentrate his fiancé. Yuuri still tried to answer all of his fiancé's questions, but he simply wasn't able to form coherent sentences. After letting him stutter for a bit, the blonde bent down and shut Yuuri up with lips. The raven instantly melted into the kiss, and soon the only thought he had was that he hoped there was enough lubricant left in that red bottle in the drawer…

* * *

So, once again, I hope you liked! ;) Oh and there probably will be only two other chapters, but I promise they will be GRAND. And prepare yourself mentally for the last chapter, it's gonna be rough and tough stuff! Muahahaha! lol Reviews _always_ appreciated! _Arigatou gozaimasu_!


	7. The day

Well, this is the before last chapter… There's a major leap in time from the previous one, so don't be lost! I have a lot planned for our two pals... Oh, and for those of you who wonder, _NO_! Conrad DIDN'T sleep with Shori! Gosh... You weirdoes. xD

Disclaimer: I don't own KKM. If I did… even God doesn't know what would happen. But I can swear it wouldn't be very catholic.

This is getting redundant, really, but… WARNING! Hot explicit sex ahead! Woo-hoo! Aah don't you just love a bit of porny smut in the morning? xD

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7 – The day

A week. A _week_ before the marriage. The castle had never been livelier, and Yuri was getting more and more nervous. The marriage with Wolfram in itself was something he wanted more than everything, but it was the ceremony that bothered him. He knew he was clumsy, and he knew the people were waiting for a Maou who's in the least a little _seme_, yet he couldn't bring himself to fake, play a role, because he _isn't_ _seme_. He hadn't talked to anyone about it, which probably wasn't the brightest idea ever. But, fortunately, Wolfram seemed to be able to read minds… That night, Yuuri was in bed hours before his fiancé arrived, but still he wasn't sleeping when his soon-to-be husband entered the bedroom.

- "Hey there" Yuuri said, opening his eyes.

- "What's wrong?" Wolfram asked, walking to the bed and sitting beside the king.

- "What do you mean? I'm alright…" the raven answered, closing his eyes again.

- "Yuuri…"

The prince lifted his fiancé's head up until he was sitting and staring straight at him.

- "There has to be something wrong. You've been acting… all weird for the past few days. So what's up? Is it because of the wedding? You're not sure anymore?"

The concern in Wolfram's voice was heartbreaking. How was Yuuri supposed to lie to him, hide him the truth? He had to say it. After a deep sigh, he took the blonde's hands in his and explained everything. Once he had said all of it, Wolfram smiled and then let out a little laugh, which took Yuuri by surprise.

- "Did I say something funny?" he asked, taken aback.

- "Oh Yuuri, you are _such_ a _wimp_!" the blonde said, still laughing. "That's all there is? It's nothing! Come on, you'll do great. I'll make sure you do."

With that, he placed a gentle kiss on a relieved Yuuri's lips and began taking off his clothes. The king settled back onto his pillow and sighed again, smiling. He was still a little nervous, but… now that his fiancé was aware of it, he felt a little more confident.

* * *

Today was the big day. And everything was perfect: the weather, the castle, the buffet, the courtyard, the music… But in Yuuri's opinion, _nothing_, whether it be the jewellery worn by many guests or their extravagant dresses, _nothing_ could outshine Wolfram. Not that he was dressed in something particularly flashy and dazzling: a simple, white tuxedo-like uniform with his collar that has the blue jewel on it. No, Wolfram… was simply radiant. Yuuri had insisted on wearing his usual uniform, but his fiancé had managed to make him wear some different clothes: laced up black pants and a nice white blouse with blue jewels on the cuffs, which showed underneath his black vest.

- "That way we can match" the blonde had said proudly.

They were still waiting for Yuuri's mother… but she soon appeared, embarrassing him impossibly when she waved at him and shouted at the top of her voice:

- "Yuu-chan! Yuu-chan! Mama's right here!"

Wolfram sensed his fiancé's discomfort, even from afar, so he made his way to him and took his hand. Yuuri turned around to stare at a smiling, incredibly beautiful Wolfram. He smiled back and they stared… and stared… and stared, until…

- "The ceremony's about to begin" Gwendal told them.

They both snapped out of their reverie and Yuuri presented his arm to Wolfram. The blonde placed his around it and then they both walked up the stairs to the stage where they were to be wedded, by Murata, of course. Both their hearts were beating much faster, and yes, there were a few butterflies in their stomach…

- "Are you really sure?" Wolfram asked him.

- "Never more in my life have I been so sure" Yuuri answered, resolute.

They held each other's hand all the time. All of the "preliminaries" took quite a while, and both lovers were getting really tired of the talking and formalities. Finally, it was the decisive moment, the final step…

- "I, von Bielefeld Wolfram, take the Maou Shibuya Yuuri as husband, for the rest of my life."

- "And I, Shibuya Yuuri, accept and take the prince von Bielefeld Wolfram as my husband."

Since Yuuri had decided to bring the wedding ring tradition to Shin Makoku, Shori stepped forward with the cushion on which rested the rings Yuuri's mother had chosen. They were really the most beautiful things… She may be embarrassing but she had great taste. Wolfram put one of the rings on Yuuri's finger, then the king did the same to him, all under a shower of "aw"s and little sobs of joy. Then they didn't wait for anything else and Yuuri pulled Wolfram towards him, their lips locking in a deep kiss, and there was a general uproar of approval, cheers and clapping... and a little smile from Murata, who was shaking his head faintly and thinking:

- "And to think that a few months ago Yuuri would have died instead of just _thinking_ about kissing a guy…"

After a moment, the two newly-weds pulled apart and smiled at each other, holding hands, then turned towards the crowd which separated to clear a path to the door leading outside, where the celebrations and all were to take place.

As Wolfram walked beside Yuuri, who was waving and smiling at everyone, he really expected to wake up… This was too good to be true. Yuuri was _finally_ his husband. And the king didn't worry about anything anymore. So what if his mother called him Yuu-chan in front of the whole population? So what if he looked _uke_? That's what he was, he accepted himself as such: an _uke_ wimp. That thought made him laugh out loud, which made Wolfram look at him suspiciously.

- "It's nothing, Wolf. This is just… the greatest day of my life" Yuuri told him, smiling widely, eyes shining.

The party really was grand. The orchestra outside was really amazing, and sometimes, between some congratulations and handshakes, Wolfram would drag Yuuri to the dance floor.

- "This is the perfect song to dance to!" he would say every time.

The king had soon taken off his vest and helped Wolfram do the same. The sun was shining bright so it was hot, but luckily there was a sweet and cool breeze too. At one point during the party, Yuuri noticed Conrad and Yozak were apart, seated and talking, Conrad not smiling as he usually did, and Yozak not looking like he was joking… That was something suspicious. When Celi-sama kidnapped Wolfram to congratulate him and hug the life out of him, the young king decided to go talk to the two men.

- "Hey there" he said as he reached them.

- "Congratulations, _heika_" said Conrad, smiling at him.

- "It's _Yuuri_! Anyway…"

- "Hmm, you look like you're here for something in particular…" Yozak told him with a suspicious look ad a little smile.

- "Well, you're right. I was just being a curious brat and wanted to know what you two were conspiring about."

Conrad let out a little laugh.

- "We were discussing Yozak's trip to Dai Shimaron."

- "What will you do there?" Yuuri asked, intrigued.

- "Just taking advantage of this time of peace. I'll probably go fishing" Yozak answered, smiling.

- "I don't believe you" Yuuri told him with a smile too. "But if you don't want to tell me, that's fine."

Yozak winked at him before standing up.

- "Shall I bring you two a drink?"

- "No thanks, not for me" Yuuri said.

- "I'll have just one" Conrad answered.

When Yozak was walking away, Conrad looked at Yuuri again.

- "Where do you plan to spend your honeymoon?" he asked. "I think only Murata knows about it."

- "On Earth" answered the raven. "On an island somewhere far away…"

Conrad smiled and turned his eyes away to look at the crowd.

- "It really is a nice reception, Yuuri. I don't think anyone could have done better. And Wolfram seems so happy…"

Yuuri turned too and watched his mother dance with his husband, and they were both laughing. Wolfram was by far the most luminous thing Yuuri could see. The sun? Pfft. It was a real joke compared to the blonde.

- "He does look happy" he said, sighing and smiling. "And I could never ever say how happy I am also."

* * *

The party lasted well into the night, but the two newly-weds weren't tired a single bit. Murata had agreed to take them home right away, since they were so restless and in a hurry to go. Alright, in fact, it was more like: in a hurry to go consummate their relationship. Once on Earth, they had quickly packed up a few items of clothing and some money, then they had taken a taxi to the airport where they left for the Philippines. When they arrived, it was already late at night on Earth also. The little native (but luxurious) hut from the resort, the one that was to be theirs for a week, was right on the beach, and at the moment the moon was shining on the ocean and sand, giving the whole scene a magical feeling.

Once the bags were in the bedroom, Wolfram went outside again. He stood just there, outside the door, to take another look around, his silky golden locks slowly swaying in the soft breeze, and even though it was an incredibly cliché picture, Yuuri thought that if there was to be one image etched in his mind forever, it would be this one.

- "Shall we go to sleep?" he asked, walking towards his husband and kissing his neck.

- "No. We shall go to _bed_" Wolfram answered, smirking, as he turned around.

- "Good idea."

The prince wrapped his arms around the raven's waist and pulled him closer so that they could kiss. Yuuri's hands were on Wolfram's cheek and in his hair, addicted to the feeling of softness everywhere he touched. The blonde's hands crept southward until they had a firm hold on to Yuuri's butt cheeks, and then he lifted him up. The king let out a little laugh and wrapped his legs around Wolfram's hips as the blonde walked to the bedroom, turning off the lights as he went. To both their most pleasant surprise, the lighting in the bedroom was adjustable. Wolfram had fun and dimmed the lights, almost turning them off, then laid Yuuri on the bed before bending down to fumble around in one of the bags, where…

- "Ah! I was almost scared you had forgotten the lube…"

- "Wolf, this is our _honeymoon_" Yuuri said with a chuckle. "I would _never_ have forgiven myself if I had left it at home."

The blonde threw the tube on the bed and sat on the edge of the mattress, then had Yuuri stand up in front of him. They were still wearing their wedding clothes, not having taken the time to change before leaving for Earth… The king and the prince both took off their shoes and socks, and then Wolfram kissed the young raven's throat after helping him take off his blouse. Yuuri was already moaning… His husband's fingers were now taking care of his pants while his lips and tongue played around with his nipples. Yuuri had his hands in Wolfram's hair, encouraging him to keep doing what he was doing.

When the little black underwear slid down Yuuri's thighs to the floor, Wolfram had his fingers glide all along the raven's balls and hot arousal, which was quickly coming to life. He himself could feel his pants tighten, especially at the king's gasp and long moan… Then, all of a sudden, he was pushed back on the bed with Yuuri straddling his stomach.

- "My turn to undress you…" he whispered with a lustful look.

He bent down and claimed his husband's luscious lips, trying to unbutton his white blouse. Wolfram's hands were all over his back and ass, urging him to finish his task. After a while, the blonde was rid of the bothering piece of clothing and Yuuri could finally attack the pants. It wasn't long before the two young men were totally naked and already hot all over. Wolfram reached for the tube of lube, but Yuuri was faster and grabbed it before. The young king straightened himself up and sat back on his husband's thighs.

He squeezed some lubricant into his right hand, then coated three fingers of his left hand with the lube and brought it to his backside as he slowly started spreading the lube on his other hand onto Wolfram's already rock hard erection. He pushed a finger inside himself, and as often as he had done that, somehow it felt different. The wedding ring on his ring finger was resting against his flesh and suddenly, an evident fact finally sunk into his brain.

- "What is it, Yuuri?" Wolfram asked, grabbing Yuuri's hand which was lubing up his arousal.

- "I just realized…" the young king began saying as he inserted another finger, staring at Wolfram with a dreamy smile. "This will be our first time as husbands."

- "You're slow" the blonde teased, laughing.

Yuuri closed his eyes and stretched himself with a last finger as his husband wiped his hand with the sheets. After a few scissoring movements, the raven decided it was enough, and he withdrew his fingers to wipe them on the sheets too. Then he bent down and only just grazed Wolfram's lips with his and with his tongue. The blonde's tongue soon darted out to play with Yuuri's, their kissing becoming deeper and more passionate with each passing second. Then, slowly, the raven got off Wolfram and lied down on the bed, head on the pillow and legs spread invitingly. Smirking, the blonde crawled up until he was staring straight down at Yuuri, who wrapped his arms around his neck.

- "Do we do it the traditional way or do we reinvent honeymoons?" Wolfram asked still with his smirk.

Before Yuuri could think up an answer, Wolfram's smirk vanished.

- "I know what we could do…"

- "And what's that?" Yuuri asked.

- "Surprise… You'll see soon enough" Wolfram whispered, his smirk slowly reappearing.

He bent down on Yuuri and kissed him briefly before kneeling and grabbing one of the raven's thighs, then lifted it up until the king was lying on his side with his leg over Wolfram's shoulder. He held on to the pillow and watched his husband closely.

- "We've only tried this one once, but I _love_ it" Wolfram said as he straddled Yuuri's other thigh, positioning himself.

- "I remember how hot it was" the king said, smiling and letting out a little laugh.

Wolfram smiled back and then started slowly penetrating him, making the both of them moan. Yuuri relaxed quickly and didn't hesitate to signal his impatience to his husband. It didn't take a lot of begging to have Wolfram comply. Soon Yuuri was getting rammed into the mattress, all sweaty, panting and at times letting out louder complains of pleasure which soon filled the room along with Wolfram's hard and fast breathing and occasional moans. Occasionally the blonde would kiss his husband's knee or thigh, letting his tongue draw little patterns on his skin. Yuuri gasped loudly each time his husband's erection brushed against his prostate, and _screamed_ without bothering about if people would hear him each time Wolfram hit it dead-on. Soon it became very difficult for the blonde to hold it, even though he had quite a bit of self-control… Yuuri was also just on the edge, the heat spreading all over him from his lower regions and rapidly becoming unbearable.

- "Ah… Wolf, I'm… oh man… Faster…"

Yeah, Yuuri was a little masochistic… but it turned Wolfram on even more. He held on even tighter to Yuuri's thigh and accelerated the pace, ignoring the acid accumulating in his muscles. Feeling himself almost there, panting and expressing his pleasure very vocally, the king closed his eyes tightly and quit grabbing the pillow with a hand to bring it to his throbbing manhood. With that bit of help, it wasn't long before he came, screaming his lover's name, laughing, crying, digging his cheek into the pillow, completely lost in his own ecstasy.

That was all it took for Wolfram to reach his own climax, a long and deep moan escaping his lips as he released his seed into Yuuri, whose walls were still clenched tightly around his erection. He slowed down his thrusts at once, forcing himself to not simply stop like that. As Yuuri regained control of his breathing, little by little, he also relaxed, and Wolfram decided to pull out of him. Then he let himself fall on his side, right beside his husband who had just turned to lie on his back. After a moment of recovery, Wolfram sat up and reached for the tube of lubricant resting at the end of the bed. It took several seconds for Yuuri to realize what Wolfram was going to do.

- "Wait a minute there…" he said with a chuckle.

- "Are you going to tell me you're too tired for a second round?" the blonde asked, lifting an eyebrow.

When Yuuri simply laughed again, he smirked and opened the tube, then squeezed some of the stuff onto Yuuri's fingers.

- "Uh, Wolf?" Yuuri asked, at once stopping to laugh. "What are you doing?"

- "Idiot" Wolfram said, rolling his eyes. "If I had wanted to be _seme_ again, I wouldn't have needed more lube, don't you think?"

Indeed, the young king felt like an idiot, cause he hadn't thought about that. Wolfram simply thought it was cute. After closing the tube and flinging it across the room, the blonde lay down on his back and looked at Yuuri, who still seemed unsure about all this.

- "Hurry or I'll fall asleep" he whispered teasingly.

Yuuri smiled and laughed, then finally sat up and bent down to kiss his husband, slowly rubbing a lubricated finger all around Wolfram's entrance, that move being a mental preparation as much for the blonde as for him. Then Yuuri slowly started stretching Wolfram, at times thrusting, at times adding a finger, and then hitting _that_ spot right on.

- "_Ooh_… aaaaaaah, Yuuri… I had forgotten…" Wolfram moaned into his husband's mouth as his back arched off the bed.

Yuuri kept kissing him with a little smile and continued the stretching for a moment. Then he removed his fingers and, without stopping to kiss his lover, he quickly coated his newly revived erection with the lubricant remaining on his fingers. After that, he lied down on top of the blonde prince, again without breaking their kiss. He gently began entering Wolfram, making the prince breathe in deep and moan. He may have had forgotten, but it was all coming back to him now… _fast_. Yup, what a _wonderful_ idea he had had tonight. He then realized Yuuri wasn't kissing him anymore, or moving at all.

- "Hmm Yuuri… you can-"

- "I know" the king cut him off. "I was just admiring you…"

They smiled at each other and then Wolfram told him:

- "You can admire me while fucking me."

Yuuri burst out laughing, shaking his head faintly. Only Wolfram could ruin a romantic moment like that. No matter how gentle he tried to be, his fiery personality and impatience always took over. But he loved him that way… That was, after all, the main reason why he woke up months ago and realized he _did_ love him. He slid an arm under his husband's shoulders and caressed his hair with the other, still smiling at him.

- "This isn't "fucking" anymore, Wolfram… It's making love."

Tears of happiness welled up in the blonde's eyes. All of this really was too good to be true. Yuuri truly did love him, they were married! And his husband was hopelessly cute… The king bent down and started kissing Wolfram again, not roughly, just deeply and passionately. He slowly began his thrusts inside his husband, reinitiating the moans from the both of them. Yuuri let his free hand travel along Wolfram's side, then grabbed his thigh to lift it up. The blonde lifted the other up by himself and wrapped his leg around the king's hips, helping Yuuri get as deep as possible inside him at each thrust.

They were already as hot and sweaty as before… They kept kissing as Yuuri moved, slowly, gently, and Wolfram dug his nails in his husband's shoulders. He knew that second round wouldn't last very long… No matter how slow Yuuri's movements were, each time his hardness came into contact with Wolfram's sensitive spot, an intense wave of heat and pleasure spread all over the blonde, fuelling the fire inside him even more. The king also had a lot of trouble controlling himself, hearing and feeling his husband so responsive to every little thing he did. He himself was getting quite vocal, having to part his lips from Wolfram's at times to be able to do more than just moan… He was _certain_ now that whoever there was on this island could hear them. The blonde prince soon couldn't hold it anymore, all of the sensations simply overwhelming.

- "Yuu… Yuuri…"

The king lifted his head up, panting, and looked straight into his lover's eyes. Wolfram had a blushed face, his eyes were almost closed and his lips were half-parted and slightly smiling… He was beyond beautiful in Yuuri's opinion.

- "I love you" Wolfram finally whispered.

As he closed his eyes, he gasped and his head sunk deep into the pillow, his back arching off the bed as he came between their stomachs. Yuuri felt his husband's nails dig into his skin and his entrance contracting around his manhood, and his own hands grabbed Wolfram's thigh and shoulder even tighter and he rested his forehead in the hollow of the blonde's neck.

- "I… love you too…" was all he managed to let out, in a hoarse whisper.

Closing his eyes tightly and clenching his teeth, he came too, his essence coating Wolfram's silky internal walls. A little cry of pleasure escaped him, and then he stopped moving, simply panting and trying to regain control of his senses. His ear was almost resting on Wolfram's throat, and he could hear and feel every fast breath the blonde took… He could also feel his heart beating as fast as his was. After a moment, Wolfram began slowly stroking his husband's hair, breathing a little more normally now. Their body heat was also getting back to normal. Or at least to a bearable level.

Yuuri turned his head sideways a little and kissed Wolfram's neck, barely touching the pale skin with his lips, and kissed his way up to the plump pink lips he loved so much. Wolfram answered more than willingly, and too soon to his liking Yuuri lifted his head up again. The king stared into his husband's deep green eyes and smiled sweetly at him, stroking his cheek with the back of his fingers, very lightly.

- "I can't believe we're married…" he said with a little chuckle.

- "I can't either. It took you so long" Wolfram told him with a smile.

- "I'm sorry, Wolf."

- "You don't have to be. I forgave you months ago."

Yuuri sighed and smiled, then slowly and carefully withdrew from his husband to sit on the bed, get the sheets untangled and lie down on his side. Resting his head on Wolfram's chest, he pulled the sheets over the both of them and placed an arm around his lover's slim waist. Wolfram wrapped an arm around Yuuri's shoulders and his free hand softly stroked his jet black hair.

- "I'll never let go of you."

- "I would never want you to anyway. I'll never let go of you either."

- "Tell me again that you love me…"

- "_Aishiteru_, Wolf."

After a deep sigh and a smile, Wolfram closed his eyes and placed a kiss on top of Yuuri's head before whispering:

- "Me too, Yuuri… so much…"

- "Sleep now, we have a week ahead of us."

Yuuri's smirk was evident in each word, and Wolfram let out a little laugh.

- "We'll have plenty of time to show to each other just how much we _do_ love each other" Yuuri continued.

Wolfram didn't answer anything and simply kept smiling, then slowly his husband and he fell asleep, both thinking about how simply perfect their lives were turning out to be. They would certainly be tired to death when they got back to Shin Makoku, but who cared? Their honeymoon will have been perfect.

Back in Shin Makoku, though, somebody wasn't having the greatest time ever…

* * *

Haha, I hope that last line intrigues you! The WHOLE last chapter will pretty much revolve around that! Prepare yourselves for some very disturbing content. xD Ah well, keep posting reviews guys, I _love_ reading them! Hope you liked the wedding! :does little dance:


	8. Nothing's ever perfect right?

I'll take a deep sigh and say this while dramatically wiping my forehead with the back of my hand. Ahem… _This is the last chapter_! Well, I'll do my best to surprise you, since I promised a grand finale… The shock will be incredible, and it's happening real early in this chapter! Did I scare you enough? Muahahahaha! Ah, but if you were very attentive during the previous chapters, maybe you saw a part of this coming… Damn, another cheap wordplay! Conrad has taken possession of my body!! … Hehe, I wish. xD

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own KKM. If I only owned the one who owns KKM I'd be happy, but it's not happening either. Damn this cruel world! lol

I would like nothing more than to warn you about what exactly you're about to read, but that would kinda spoil it… So I'll just say WATCH OUT! Some angst, plus explicit, twisted, sexy, unexpected and pervert situations on the menu today! Oh but for those of you who are almost puking over their keyboards because they're thinking "Oh no, she decided to put a girl in the story!", NO! Do not worry anymore, I am a yaoi lemon writer. Key words: _yaoi_ and _lemon_. They go together, it's a package deal. xD

**

* * *

******

Chapter 8 – Nothing's ever perfect... right?

After an incredible (but tiring) honeymoon, Yuuri and Wolfram had finally come back to Shin Makoku, about three days ago. And life was pretty much back to normal… Today, Yuuri would spend most of his day studying with Günther, so Wolfram decided to spend _his_ day training his new soldiers. They were _really_ beginners, so it was a lot of work. Wolfram was just about to commit suicide – or more like burn down the whole castle – when finally dinnertime came. He was, of course, seated next to the king, compensating for the horribly long day he had gone through.

During most of the meal, the only subject of conversation was their wedding, how beautiful it had been and how it had spread an incredible feeling of happiness all over the country, and it cheered Wolfram up even more. Most of the talking was done by Celi-sama, of course… But it was such a nice subject of conversation, it didn't bother anyone how much she talked, and even Gwendal's frowning had disappeared… not his serious face, but at least the frowning. Conrad was one of the first to leave the table, walking behind Wolfram, placing a hand on his shoulder and whispering in his ear:

- "I'd like to have you in my room when you're finished eating."

Wolfram nodded, and Conrad smiled at him before leaving. Yuuri winked at his husband amusedly and the blonde rolled his eyes. The young king suddenly thought Wolfram had finally done what he dreaded most, and asked his older brother about bondage. Cursing in his head, he then managed to make himself believe that Conrad would never disobey him. After all, he had made a promise. The king and his hunsband were the last to leave the table, kissing briefly before going opposite ways in the corridor.

- "You make sure you've recovered from your training before I get to the bedroom tonight…" Yuuri said with a smirk.

- "Pfft. I don't need recovery, but _you_'ll need some after I'm done with you" Wolfram snapped with a smirk _and_ a superior look.

Then he set off towards Conrad's bedroom as Yuuri let out the cutest laugh ever. When the blonde reached the door, he knocked softly and waited for an answer. He seriously had no idea why his brother wanted to see him… Conrad had been unlike himself lately, and surely there was something wrong in his life, but what did that have to do with him? Wolfram knew he wasn't the kind of brother you go to when you have problems. He didn't lie to himself saying he was patient and the "oh yeah, I understand" type of person...

Soon the door opened and Conrad invited him inside. Wolfram complied and made himself comfortable right away, walking to the bed and laying down. He rapidly noticed that his brother, and rarely had he seen that, had taken off his military jacket… Then, so quickly he didn't even realize what was happening, he found himself pinned to the bed by two large and strong hands and staring up at those eyes he knew so well… but they had never adopted that look before. It was _very_ alarming.

- "Weller-kyou… What the _hell_ do you think you're doing?" Wolfram managed to spat out with as much of a dominant voice as he could in such a situation.

- "I thought I had been clear" Conrad whispered in his warm voice, getting his face closer to his younger brother's.

- "What do you mean?" Wolfram asked, his self-confidence melting away like snow in July.

- "I did say I wanted to _have you_ in my room. I said it as obviously as it could be, and you agreed."

Wolfram gulped and, as Conrad lowered his head still, he turned his sideways and closed his eyes tightly, disgusted by the circumstances he was in. And he was even more disgusted when Conrad's hot lips trailed along his cheek and neck… and he _liked_ it. This was totally against nature. This was _not_ supposed to happen… No. He loved Yuuri, only Yuuri… He wouldn't do this.

- "Conrad…"

The man lifted his head up and Wolfram gathered up the courage to look into his eyes.

- "Listen, really carefully. I. Don't. Love. You. I _hate_ you!"

Conrad let a little smile creep up on his lips, and if anything, it pissed Wolfram off more than all what he had done so far.

- "Go fuck yourself, Weller-kyou! This is wrong… and I only love Yuuri! If you don't stop…"

His voice was his old one again, strong and confident, his tirade was heated, and he thought he could regain control of the situation.

- "If you don't stop, I'll tell him what you did!"

But still that smile didn't leave Conrad's lips. Worse, it transformed into a smirk.

- "I strongly doubt that, Wolfram" he said in his ever-calm voice.

After a short while during which the blond prince didn't find anything to answer to that, Conrad spoke again.

- "If you do, I'll do the same to him as I'm about to do to you."

Wolfram burst out into tears inside. Who was this man? Why did he want to break him so bad? … But still, anything would be better than to have the same thing happen to Yuuri… Damn, he couldn't help but ask.

- "Why?" he choked out, his voice strangled.

- "With that wedding," Conrad began saying, letting his lips graze Wolfram's skin again, "I've lost both you and Yuuri… And it's not fair. I realize my mistake… I helped you take him by force, and now my Yuuri's not the same anymore. I'm just taking a part of what I had back, Wolfram. Like it or not."

- "But… you looked happy about my wedding with Yuuri!"

- "And what was I supposed to do? All Yuuri expects me to do is smile and approve all he does… I make it look like I approve, but I can't endure losing so much… And what's more, Yozak's decided we should have a break in our relationship, so that's _nothing_ to help me."

Wolfram really couldn't believe his ears… or his lips, which were now claimed by his brother's. He was being pressed down into the mattress and there was a death grip on his wrists. There was no way he would get out of this. It was wrong, it was unacceptable, it was utterly disgusting, so… Damn, he couldn't believe it wouldn't be hard to enjoy it. After a short moment, Conrad lifted his head up again and released one of his brother's wrists to brush away a strand of golden hair from the prince's face.

- "I needed a lot of self-control yesterday to not just burst into your room after I heard the both of you…"

Wolfram paled. So Conrad had been listening to them?…

- "You're sick, Weller-kyou" he said, turning his eyes away.

- "But you seem to like it…"

Conrad's hands trailed down to the blonde's pants, grabbing the obvious bulge there, move which earned him a more than involuntary gasp. The man risked himself to let go of the other wrist, and as he began unbuttoning his brother's shirt and kissing his neck, Wolfram placed his hands on his older brother's shoulders. Conrad was sure he was about to be pushed away, but instead the prince held on tightly to him, already short of breath. Smiling, he rid the young blonde's frame of his blue uniform and of his blouse and boots, then stripped completely while letting his lips come back to Wolfram's.

In all his years of existence, he had never tasted such sweetness, felt such silkiness against him. He knew it was wrong, his subconscious was screaming for him to stop, but he had lost too much all at once, and it wasn't his fault if the blonde was so irresistibly sexy. But damn, he couldn't believe he was about to do that to Yuuri… Conrad knew he wasn't only about to take his brother, he was about to take the Maou's husband. Still he pulled Wolfram's underwear down, and lifted his head up to find himself staring at a blushed face and closed eyes. His brother was even sexier than usual… It would be hard not to literally fuck him into the mattress. He reached under the bed for a little bottle of lubricant pretty similar to the one Wolfram had bought and then came back to look down at his brother.

- "Conrad…"

There was fear in that voice, and Conrad, even under the influence of his fit of anger, could understand it. He was aware that this situation wasn't the most familiar to, well, _anyone_ normal… including him.

- "Just go with it, Wolfram… I'll go easy on you…"

Still, the blonde looked at him, fearful, and he looked so vulnerable all of a sudden that Conrad almost stopped.

- "If I promise, will it make it better?"

He didn't leave his brother time to reply and glued his lips to the blonde's, trying to open the bottle without his other hand leaving his brother's hair. He couldn't understand why Yuuri had taken so much time to see how beautiful Wolfram was, in every sense of the word. When the bottle was finally open, he lifted his head up again, got on all fours over Wolfram and took hold of one his hands. He poured some of the oil into the pale outstretched hand and placed the bottle onto his bedside table. He stole some of the lubricant to coat three of his fingers with it, and he didn't miss Wolfram gulping nervously…

- "I'll be careful" Conrad said in a whisper.

Wolfram nodded. Conrad took hold of the blonde's oiled hand and brought it to his manhood, while he slowly and indeed carefully inserted a first finger inside his brother. Wolfram really couldn't believe it… He knew this was just plain wrong, but still he couldn't help himself from liking it. No, _loving_ it. Even though he was impossibly uneasy, everything Conrad was doing felt good. He wasn't sure what would happen afterwards, after the whole thing was done, but he didn't care much for now… He gasped when his brother inserted another finger, gently thrusting in and out now, and Wolfram realized this really wasn't going to be like when he was _uke_ with Yuuri. Conrad was a full-grown man, not a teenager. For now it was bearable though.

But it did become quite painful when there was a third finger pushed inside, and he bit down on his lower lip to keep from whimpering. Conrad didn't fail to notice that though and stopped Wolfram's hand so he could move down a little to gently kiss his brother's chest, and then gradually move down until he could lick the whole length of Wolfram's arousal. It was difficult for the blonde not to like it… especially when his older brother took him whole into his mouth, not shy or unsure about anything. That soon made him forget about the pain.

But just as he was really getting used to the fingers, Conrad took them away, then wiped his fingers on the sheets and lifted his head up. Wolfram sustained his stare, deciding that, for once, giving in to him would be at his advantage. He held on to the pillow and Conrad looked him up and down, his stare burning the fair and already sweaty skin. He crawled up to Wolfram's lips and kissed him, the blonde letting him in right away, and enjoyed those touches for a little while more. He could at least leave the blonde some time to really accept that this was happening, no matter what. Finally, he stopped kissing those luscious lips and stared into his brother's deep green eyes.

And then it occured.

- "Conrad, did you- _oh_."

Yuuri had just opened the door, and had been about to ask the man if he had seen Wolfram. Well, he got his answer.

- "What… the… heck…?" he managed to say, eyes wide open in disbelief.

Conrad stayed stock still, unable to move. For the only time in his _life_ that he had let his emotions take over, he _had_ to be caught. And now the anger was gone, and he just felt incredibly ashamed of himself… He couldn't even find the strength to try to explain things to Yuuri. Wolfram was almost crying. This was _not_ happening… Then without a word, Yuuri closed the door behind him and started walking towards the two brothers. Conrad was waiting for the Maou to beat the life out of him with his maryoku… But to his and Wolfram's absolute astonishment, Yuuri was stripping. That seemed to knock some talking ability back into Conrad, and he opened his mouth to ask him something.

- "No, shut up Conrad" Yuuri said without looking at him, letting his underwear fall to the floor and grabbing the bottle of lubricant on the bedside table. "There's nothing to be said."

No matter how many times he had dressed and undressed in front of Conrad, this time felt different… and with a good reason, doubtless. But this was something he had, only very recently, discovered he wanted to try. So he was going to try it. He didn't want to think about anything else now, he could do the thinking later. He slowly pushed Conrad off Wolfram and winked at his husband, smirking, before bending down on him to kiss him. And as suddenly as this happened was as suddenly as the whole situation turned from utterly uncomfortable and embarrassing to just plainly arousing for Wolfram. And Conrad… he was simply unbelieving. Wolfram rolled over so that Yuuri ended up underneath him, and he lifted his head up a little to stare down at his husband. Yuuri was smirking and he shoved the bottle of lubricant into the blonde's hand.

- "Hurry or I'll change my mind" he whispered.

Wolfram smirked also before bending down again and ramming his tongue into Yuuri's mouth. Then he felt Conrad take the bottle from his hand. He was too absorbed in kissing and tasting his husband to stop, but soon he felt his brother pour some lubricant onto his fingers. He smiled to himself and shifted his body so that he could easily prepare Yuuri, bringing his hand towards the raven's entrance and quickly starting to stretch him, with two fingers right from the start.

Yuuri knew that as soon as the preliminaries were done with, the _real_ fun would begin. He knew Wolfram must be ready. He hadn't missed that Conrad's manhood was lubricated, so he went by logical deduction… He moaned when Wolfram inserted a last finger, his stretching movements quite rough and fast, and Conrad bit down on his lower lip. Really, he had never thought something could be this arousing. Wolfram alone was something, but when he was with Yuuri… _wow_. "Out of this world" was an euphemism.

Soon, Wolfram's job was done and he pulled his fingers out. Yuuri hurried to grab his lover's hand and pull him on top of him again as he spread his legs wide. Once the blonde was completely resting on him, Yuuri raised his thighs until his knees were almost on mattress on each side of his chest, and his husband stopped to kiss him. The king looked at Conrad, already short of breath, and the man crawled to him to steal his lips. Yuuri had one of his hands in the man's hair while he held on to Wolfram's shoulder with the other. That kiss was quite different from Wolfram's. Yuuri wasn't quite sure why though… He didn't have much time to think about it, because Conrad's head was lifted up by Wolfram's hand under his chin, and the blonde looked at his brother with a lustful look while saying, through gritted teeth and breathing hard:

- "Don't touch… _My_ husband…"

And then he pulled Conrad to his lips. Yuuri felt his insides ignite. This was _so hot_, he was sure he could cum just by looking at the two brothers making out an inch above his face. But he certainly didn't want the fun to end that quickly.

- "Wolf…" he moaned, nibbling at his husband's shoulder.

It didn't take another word for Wolfram to know what Yuuri wanted. He stopped kissing Conrad and instead turned to kiss Yuuri, then he positioned himself at his entrance. As he was about to start penetrating his husband, Conrad grabbed his hips tightly and kneeled behind him. He stopped kissing Yuuri to turn his head and look at his brother, hesitant now.

- "I had promised to be careful" Conrad whispered simply.

Then he slowly began entering Wolfram, making the blonde moan and bite down on his lip. Wolfram could feel his eyes fill with tears and he could also feel the heat emanating from his own cheeks as he felt his skin be stretched to breaking point. Oh but it was so _good_. Conrad couldn't believe it… His brother was… so _tight_ and _hot_… He wasn't surprised though, he had always known Wolfram would be _seme_ in a relationship with Yuuri. So since his brother probably had been _uke_ only a few times, he would definitely be gentle. He remembered his first time as bottom, so… he knew. Alright, he may have been the official _seme_ in all his relationships, but he _had_ accepted to bottom when Yozak had asked it, with a desperately cute look he remembered so well. Ah, good times… Anyway, back to present things.

As soon as Conrad had started pushing inside Wolfram, the blonde had of course started penetrating Yuuri, who was moaning and taking deep breaths. He closed his eyes until Wolfram was fully sheathed inside him, and then he opened them again to stare at his husband. The blonde's head was raised and he had his mouth open in a long moan, and his eyes were lightly closed and fluttering. Yuuri wondered how it was, to be both _seme_ _and uke_… It must be wonderfully good, he decided as he kept admiring his lover's blushed face.

- "Are you ok?" Conrad asked, letting the fingers of one of his hands trail down Wolfram's spine.

The blonde shivered and arched his back even more, hissing, and then he looked down at Yuuri.

- "More than fine… _incredible_" he said to nobody in particular.

Yuuri could feel Wolfram's hardness throb inside him, and he could feel his own become almost painful with each passing second… And they hadn't even really started yet…

- "Move already" Yuuri moaned just before Wolfram claimed his lips.

Conrad smiled to himself and very happily complied. He slowly pulled out, almost completely, and then, as slowly, pushed back into his brother. Wolfram pulled out and pushed into Yuuri at the same time, following the slow rhythm Conrad was setting. As his tongue played with his husband's, he moaned and had a lot of trouble keeping his breathing steady, his head spinning from the pleasure. And just as he was about to decide that this was the greatest thing ever, his brother's erection hit right at his prostate, the globe of fire in his groin exploding and expanding at once to envelope all of his body.

- "Aaaah… oh yeah…" he said, gasping, his head tilting up.

Forget about it, this was _beyond_ being the greatest thing ever.

- "Faster?" Conrad risked himself to ask, with a little smirk.

- "Faster" Yuuri answered before Wolfram could.

Yes, this definitely was the best sex _ever_. As soon as Conrad went faster, deepening his thrusts at the same time, Wolfram's erection came into continuous contact with Yuuri's soft spot, and the young king felt his whole body sweat, the waves of pleasure rippling endlessly inside him, bouncing around merrily. He turned his head sideways to be able to breathe in deep, and Wolfram rested his forehead on his husband's shoulder, panting and moaning. Conrad never thought his younger brother would be this tough during sex, and now that he knew Wolfram could take it, he didn't even try to hold back anything.

So in the end, he _was_ fucking Wolfram into the mattress. And as a bonus, Yuuri also, for that matter. And the both of them seemed to be enjoying themselves very much… Wolfram was now panting harder than ever, still moaning, and at one point his breath just gave the impression to be trapped in his throat, as he was just on the edge… Yuuri was expressing his pleasure the loudest, his complains and moans filling the room. At one point, he filled his lungs with air as best he could to say probably the last coherent sentence he could pronounce, consisting of two very simple words. That was all he could manage.

- "Faster… Conrad…"

With a little smile, the man complied, also feeling his release drawing near. His own breathing was hard to control, Wolfram being so tight and hot… When his thrusts were really at a maximum of speed, depth and strength, Wolfram's thrusts inside Yuuri were also, and it was too much for the raven. His whole body tensed up, his hands grabbed Wolfram's neck and shoulders even more tightly than before and he let out a short whimper of pleasure as he came. That pleasure was so intense… Not only physical, but visual… He could clearly see Conrad thrusting inside his husband, and it was so _incredibly hot_...

Wolfram didn't need much more encouragement apart from Yuuri's muscles contracting around him, and he let out a long and vibrating moan as he felt his essence escape him and his own entrance trapping his older brother's erection inside him. Conrad wondered for a moment if he should withdraw from Wolfram before coming, but then he didn't care anymore. He just gave in, letting all of the sensations take over him and spread that unbelievable feeling of satisfaction all over him.

After a short moment during which everybody was just breathing hard and trying to find a minimum of control, Conrad gently withdrew from Wolfram and lay on his back, wiping his forehead with his hand and looking at Yuuri and his brother, who were still entangled with each other beside him. Soon it was Wolfram's turn to do the same, resting on his back and willing his breathing to slow down. Yuuri rolled on his side and stared at his husband, who had his eyes closed and his lips half-parted. The young king gently traced Wolfram's jaw line with a finger, then looked at Conrad who had just propped himself up on an elbow.

The man placed a hand on Wolfram's cheek, making the blonde open his eyes, and then he inched down until he found his brother's lips. Wolfram wrapped his arms around his neck and moaned into the kiss, not thinking anymore about the fact that one of the men he had just done it with was his brother. After all, they were in fact really only _half_-brothers. And what the fuck, this had been, to say the least, almost insupportably delightful. A while later, Conrad lifted his head up again and smiled at his brother while he stroked the golden mass of hair. Yuuri spoke first.

- "Conrad…"

The man turned his stare towards his king, suddenly very anxious.

- "Never, _ever_ again. Unless I propose it. Understood?"

Conrad let out a little sigh and smiled, then nodded. Wolfram then turned his head to Yuuri also and put an arm around his neck, pulling him to his lips. They kissed for a while before they felt Conrad leave the bed. When Yuuri opened his eyes again, Conrad had put on a bathrobe and was about to leave the room.

- "I'm just going to get your bathrobes back in your room, then you can both go take a bath. That ok?" he asked, a hand on the door handle.

Yuuri nodded, then Conrad left the room and the king rested his head on Wolfram's chest, closing his eyes and letting the sound of his heartbeat fill his ears. It was still a little fast…

- "Wolf?" Yuuri asked in a whisper.

- "Hmm?"

- "Well… how did… how did it happen?"

Yuuri was quite uncomfortable to ask, and he would have loved nothing more than to not be able to think at all, but he _had_ to know. Something was definitely incredibly off with the man he had admired ever since he had met him. After taking a deep breath and sighing, Wolfram explained everything, without censoring a single thing. When he was done, Yuuri lifted his head up and stroked Wolfram's cheek.

- "Will you be ok?"

- "Of course" the blonde answered, smiling. "It was really, _really_ hot."

- "Yeah, really" Yuuri admitted with a chuckle.

Conrad soon was back in the room with two bathrobes and he showed them to the two lovers still lying on his bed.

- "Don't worry about taking your clothes back, I'll bring them to you tomorrow morning" Conrad said.

Yuuri got off his husband and grabbed a bathrobe, then got off the bed and held it up invitingly to the blonde. Wolfram smiled and gathered his strength to get up, then he slipped into the bathrobe Yuuri was holding for him. After that, the king turned to Conrad, who was also holding up a bathrobe. He smiled at him and then turned around to let the man dress him up. Conrad's hands gently tied the bathrobe belt around his waist, his whole body resting against Yuuri's back. Wolfram, who was very jealous, pulled Yuuri from his older brother's embrace and looked at him with an almost evil smirk.

- "I know, I know, _your_ husband" Conrad said with a little laugh and a sweet smile.

- "You'd better remember it" Wolfram said.

- "It's us together or not at all" Yuuri told Conrad with a smirk before Wolfram took him in his arms, bride-style. "Oh, and the whole castle doesn't need to know…"

- "I know, I won't say anything."

- "Yozak either" Yuuri said, not laughing or smirking anymore, not demanding but commanding, in a kingly voice.

- "Yozak either" Conrad said, still smiling, but his tone more serious.

- "Alright, enough talking. Let's go take a bath" Wolfram stated.

As Wolfram walked passed Conrad with Yuuri in his arms, his older brother grabbed his shoulder and kissed him one last time, incapable of resisting the urge to taste that sweetness one last time. Yuuri, at first surprised, took over himself and lifted his head just enough to take part in the kissing… It was one of the most incredible things he had done… Their lips and tongues were gliding against each other, teasingly playing around… Conrad pulled away too soon to his liking, but they had to leave at some point. After a last smile, Wolfram and Yuuri left the room without another word and Conrad closed the door behind them. He rested his back against it and sighed heavily, letting his head down. This whole situation could have really taken a turn for the worst if Yuuri hadn't reacted so well… He would really have to control himself in the future. He made a promise to himself to do so from now on.

In the meantime, the blonde prince was carrying the young king to the baths, where they could wash off. They took their turn washing each other, gently, with a lot of care, and it was quite a while before they got out and dried themselves up. Once they were in bed, and under the sheets, it wasn't long before they drifted to sleep, Yuuri lying on his side with Wolfram's body resting against his back. Now Yuuri couldn't see what else could happen… But if he was wrong, anyway it wouldn't ever be enough to make him hate Wolfram, or lose interest in him. It was hard to admit, but he _could_ hate Conrad, if ever the man tried to hurt his husband. But apart from that, Yuuri knew he would still hold Conrad in high esteem, and there would be _nothing_ to ruin the perfect-ness of his life. The boring lessons, the high piles of documents on his desk, the ceremonies where he looked like an idiot, they were really alright.

As long as Wolfram was by his side, everything, _everything_ would be bearable, because he loved his husband, and he knew his husband loved his as much.

* * *

Phew! That was long, _ne_? LOL I'm sure you guys were all traumatized and thinking I'd end my story with a suicide or something really horrible like that… Come on, I'm sadistic, but you guys are so pure and nice, I surely wasn't going to do that to you! xD Ah well, I hope I succeeded in keeping your interest until the end, so for those who are still reading, don't be afraid to review and tell me if you liked or hated. If you hated… I'll know my sadistic meter is broken, and I'll have to repair it before writing other stories, or else I'll keep being _too_ sadistic. xD If you loved, GREAT! And if I get enough comments and spam I might even write a bonus chapter… hint hint! lol Nah really, if you want a "ten years later" or something like it, I'll gladly do it. So, 'til next time!


	9. Epilogue

Ok, this _really_ is the last chapter. Well, to those of you who are still with me, thanks a million! And to those who are afraid now because of the last chapter especially, don't worry, I have no more surprises. So, enjoy, and it was a lot of fun writing this fic for your guys!

Disclaimer: As I have been saying for the last 8 chapters, unfortunately I do not own KKM. And that's probably for the sake of the public…

And I think you guessed there are warnings. And I don't think I need to repeat that it's for explicit sexual scenes. Right? xD

**

* * *

**

Chapter 9 – Epilogue

_10 years later, in Earth years…_

Yuuri had just come back from a diplomatic meeting in Dai Shimaron. It was a time of war, so the king had been travelling a lot, Conrad and a few soldiers with him. Gwendal took care of the things in Shin Makoku, along with Günther. As for Wolfram… Yuuri had totally forbidden him to leave the country. For his "security". So it had been nearly two months since the two husbands were last together. But still, it was totally out of the question that they would be alone together. Yuuri had things to report and decisions to make.

All of the royal family was sitting around the table, eating a dinner like Yuuri hadn't had for a long time, Wolfram just beside him. Everyone looked solemn and the conversation was very serious. Someone who didn't know anything about what was going on would never have thought Yuuri and Wolfram were married. Yes, everything had to be very formal. After nearly two hours, the "meeting" was over, and there were left only three people around the table: Yuuri, Wolfram and Conrad.

- "So, Conrad…" Yuuri began saying, taking a gulp of water. "What will you make of your first hours back in the castle? Yozak should be back…"

- "Well then did you really have to ask?" Conrad said in a low voice, almost a whisper, while smiling.

- "Why do you still keep it a secret?" Yuuri asked, desperate by that situation, though smiling.

- "It's ok as it is now, I won't risk anything" Conrad answered as he got up.

- "That _so_ doesn't sound like you, Weller-kyou" Wolfram snorted. "You should be ashamed of yourself."

Conrad simply smiled some more and ruffled his younger brother's hair as he left the room. He left the door open and Yuuri sighed.

- "We should go too" he said, looking at Wolfram.

- "Yeah, we should" the blonde answered.

They both rose from their chairs and began walking to the bedroom, exchanging small talk as they went, when they weren't interrupted by the numerous calls of "welcome back, heika" by the servants, maids and soldiers. Yuuri walked into the bedroom first, followed closely by Wolfram. As soon as the blonde closed the door, Yuuri turned around and the two husbands began kissing wildly, passionately, as if they had been away from each other for years… In fact, it had indeed felt that long for the two of them. As they backed up awkwardly towards the bed, lips still locked together and tongues and teeth clashing, the clothes quickly went flying, four ravenous hands craving to touch as much skin as possible.

- "Gosh…" Yuuri was trying to say through the kissing. "If… if people… knew… that we're… such… _nymphos_… even after… years…"

- "Shut up" Wolfram said, pushing Yuuri on the bed and crawling over him, his lustful look almost animalistic.

The king placed a hand behind Wolfram's neck and roughly pulled him down so they could kiss again, the blonde's hands were all over his body. Yuuri may have been in his mid-twenties, but he didn't grow to be as tall as Shori or Conrad. But still he was a head taller than Wolfram, and years of training had built his muscles considerably. And even with all that, he was _still_ _uke_. But it's not like he would complain…

- "Hurry Wolf!" Yuuri whispered huskily.

- "If you let… me… get the… lube…" Wolfram managed to tell him while still kissing him.

Yuuri simply moaned in response and held on to the prince even tighter, trying to compensate for the fact that a warm hand had now left his body to explore the bottom of a drawer. As soon as he heard Wolfram open the bottle, he pushed the blonde's shoulders back a little and looked deep into his husband's deep green and hungry eyes, shining in the faint moonlight. It was the most beautiful thing he had seen in two months…

- "Something's telling me… you'll want to skip the preliminaries" Wolfram whispered, barely controlling his breathing, a very pronounced smirk on his face.

- "I've gone on without sex for _two months_, Wolfram" Yuuri told him, tracing the contour of his face with his fingers. "I can't wait anymore…"

- "Great. Me neither."

At that, Wolfram bent down again and got back to kissing his husband. Those two months had been a total _torture_… If he didn't want Yuuri so bad, he'd probably beat the hell out of him for not letting him accompany him. Alright, so maybe he could _fuck_ the hell out of him… Yeah, that sounded quite inviting. He quickly got some lube into his hand and discarded the bottle, then applied the oil to his throbbing manhood. Yuuri's thighs were firmly holding on to his hips, urging him to hurry even more. The king felt as if he was about to explode… The pressure inside him really was becoming unbearable, and every nerve in his body was just waiting to send the electrical sparks all the way to his brain when the _real_ fun began.

- "It's insane how much… I want you…" Wolfram whispered in Yuuri's ear as he positioned himself.

- "I… I want you too… so _bad_…"

- "Swear it's really been two months."

- "What?"

That kinda cut the fun out. Yuuri didn't understand at all.

- "Swear it" Wolfram repeated.

- "What do you…"

And then Yuuri understood. Boy did Wolfram have a talent for ruining the best moments!

- "Wolfram! I'd never do that!"

- "You didn't seem to hate it when we did it with Conrad…"

- "I was with _you_! If Conrad had even _tried_ to touch me or you without my consent, he very well knows he wouldn't _ever_ have had the chance to do it again. I love _you_, Wolfram, _you_. I swear it on my life."

That seemed to reassure the blonde who smiled faintly. But Yuuri wouldn't stop there, he knew he had one of the rare opportunities to have the last word with his husband.

- "And if you remember well, the few times we had a threesome with Conrad was when _you_ felt like it."

He might've slapped Wolfram and it would have had the same effect. Yuuri enjoyed that for a little moment, and then let out a little laugh while stroking his husband's hair.

- "Wolf, even though it's true, it's a _joke_, I wanted it as well. But I really do love you. And if you want to hear it again, _no_, since I left, I didn't have sex with Conrad, or with anyone else for that matter. So I didn't have sex for two months and if you keep talking and thinking I'll get impatient and decide _I_ will screw you into the mattress!"

- "Ch. Shut up you _uke_."

Yuuri let out a little laugh before Wolfram smirked at him and then bent down again to kiss him. The king buried his hands in his husband's silky golden hair, moaning against the soft, slick lips pressed to his. Then Wolfram had enough of just kissing and began slowly penetrating Yuuri, moaning also because of the incredible heat and a renewed tightness he hadn't felt in quite a while…

- "Hmmm aaaah Wolf…"

As Wolfram pushed into him, Yuuri could feel his unprepared skin and muscles burning, staining his cheeks in red and making his blood pressure and heart rate rise exponentially, making him sweat and breathe hard. The blonde was almost completely sheathed inside him, and he went slowly, but at the last moment he totally rammed into Yuuri, judicious move which earned him a gasp and a long, sexy moan, along with the sexiest porn face _ever_. Since Wolfram learned that Yuuri liked it when it hurt, he didn't bother going all fluffy on his husband. Only at the very beginning was he gentle, just to make sure the Maou could walk the next morning and it didn't look suspicious.

Being a few inches shorter than Yuuri, it was a physical impossibility for Wolfram to keep kissing the king as he did what he had to do. Instead, when they did it the "conventional" way, Wolfram usually settled on attacking Yuuri's neck, shoulders and collarbones with his tongue, lips and teeth, marking his lover really as his and only his. So now he was doing just that as he began pushing in and pulling out of the king. Yuuri was already thoroughly enjoying this, and he was digging his fingers into Wolfram's scalp and shoulder, not even realizing he was doing that. His eyes were closed and he tried to concentrate on everything that felt good at the moment… and he didn't succeed. Even when he tried to concentrate on _nothing_, his mind was in overload.

- "Wait… hmmm ah gosh, Wolfraaaaammm…"

As he kept his pace up, the blonde lifted his head to find himself staring at two dreamy onyx eyes, staring right back at him. Man, he looked so vulnerable, it was so _hot_.

- "What… what do you want… Yuuri?" he asked, already short of breath, but smirking because he knew _very well_ what was going to be the answer.

- "You know…" Yuuri whispered, smiling and closing his eyes, letting his head sink into the pillow.

- "Maybe I want… to hear you ask it…"

- "As usual."

Yuuri sighed. Each time he wanted something, even though Wolfram knew exactly what it was, the blonde would make him _beg_ for it. Sometimes it was annoying, because it made them waste precious seconds, but at other times it was a turn on. And tonight, it was an "other times" night.

- "I want it fast, Wolfram… I want it rough!" Yuuri told his husband through gritted teeth. "Make me sweat, make me _scream_…"

- "Are you sure you… want the whole castle to know?" Wolfram said with a smirk.

- "Aaaah damn you! _Screw me_, good!" Yuuri said, quite louder.

- "Your wishes are my orders, _heika_."

- "Shut up, you sound like Conrad, and I'm getting _impatient_!"

Yuuri didn't even wait for Wolfram's next move and he rolled around, bringing Wolfram with him, and they fought for the top position until they fell on the floor, the blonde pinned underneath the king who now bore a triumphant look. As Wolfram still tried to will the pain from his fall away, Yuuri straightened up and rested his hands behind him on his husband's thighs, then began riding Wolfram as if it was the last thing he'd do in his life.

The blonde quickly forgot about the pain in his back and grabbed Yuuri's hips firmly, helping him with the ride, both their breathing getting rapidly faster and harder. Especially since they were really experienced now, Yuuri knew exactly how to do it so that he'd get the maximum of pleasure out of it… and it was working alright.

- "Oh yeah… aaah… Wolf I'm so sorry…" Yuuri moaned.

- "Why's that?" Wolfram asked, barely managing to breathe.

- "Next time –ah! Ooooh… Next time… I'm… I'm bringing you... with me… That was so… _stupid_… _Baka_!"

- "I… hmm… agree with you there…"

Yuuri smiled and laughed, tilting his head back and closing his eyes, enjoying everything as much as he could, becoming more and more aware of the intense heat and electrical sparks building up in his lower regions and rapidly spreading to the rest of his body. Wolfram bit down on his lower lip, eyes locked to Yuuri's ecstatic face, still unbelieving how much tighter than ever his husband was… He soon forgot any remaining anger at Yuuri and even began thinking about waiting a long time before they did it again. As "punishment", of course… Oh he really was enjoying the feeling.

- "Wolf…"

- "Hmm?"

Not even waiting for the answer, Wolfram grabbed his husband's hips even tighter and sped the pace up until he was sure the muscles in his arms would become detached from his bones.

- "Wolfraaaaammmm ah man that's… not fair… _Fuck_…!"

The blonde let out a little laugh and stared right back at Yuuri who was looking at him with a look so fiery the air around could have literally caught on fire.

- "Well, what did you… want to say?" Wolfram asked, panting loudly and smirking for all he was worth.

- "If you… give me… time to breeaaathe _damn you_!!" Yuuri almost screamed, incapable of keeping his emotions and the sensations spreading all over his body under control.

He grabbed Wolfram's shoulders tightly and bent down to glue his lips to the blonde's and then quickly switched their positions. Wolfram was at first quite surprised to be lying on top of Yuuri again, but he soon got his bearings and began thrusting inside his husband again, nibbling and kissing at his neck while Yuuri's fingers were dragging all along his back, leaving little red marks in their trail.

- "I… I wanted to say… I love you Wolfram" Yuuri moaned, his head turned to the side to leave a larger area of skin and nerves for his husband to explore and abuse.

After smiling to himself and sighing with delight, Wolfram once again got the rhythm as fast as he could, and he could feel it would take only a few more thrusts for Yuuri to give in to him completely.

- "I love you… also…" the blonde whispered.

Yuuri held on tighter than ever to his husband, mouth wide open and eyelashes fluttering with the pleasure that was taking over his whole body and brain, rapidly.

- "Yuuri…" Wolfram moaned against his throat as he reached between them and grazed Yuuri's manhood with the tip of his fingers.

The raven's eyes widened as he gasped, but his whole body didn't arch upwards until he thought his back would snap in two… Instead it did just the opposite, and Yuuri found that every single inch of his body seemed to be curved and curled so that it touched Wolfram's, and he panted loudly as his seed escaped him, the sticky fluid covering both their stomachs and chests. And he couldn't help but whisper and moan Wolfram's name after every breath, and soon his husband moaned his name in return as the tightness, heat and contractions took over and Wolfram lost it. The blonde felt his own essence coat Yuuri's insides, amplifying the heat for a moment, and he also felt his strength be totally drained from him.

He stayed inside Yuuri, collapsing on top of him and unable to do anything else but pant, his mind and vision still hazy in the aftermath of their lovemaking, and Yuuri was experiencing pretty much the same thing. It took a good while of just laying there on the floor before their breathing eased and their heartbeat slowed. Yuuri buried his fingers in Wolfram's golden locks and heaved a deep sigh.

- "Wolfram I'm so scared…"

The blonde lifted his head up and, seeing the little tears threatening to form in his husband's eyes, he carefully withdrew and then kneeled, took Yuuri bride-style in his arms and got up to place him on the bed, pulling the sheets over him. Then he slipped beside him, underneath the sheets, and then pulled Yuuri to him, wrapping his arms tightly around him, and Yuuri rested his head on his chest and did the same.

- "What are you scared of?" Wolfram asked in a whisper, his voice appeasing and warm.

Yuuri sighed and swallowed, managing to keep the tears inside.

- "It's this war, Wolfram…" he said, voice a little shaky. "I know I can't win it without you, without your brothers, without Murata and the people of Shin Makoku, but… Wolfram! What if I lose you? What if I lose everyone? I'll be left with nothing! I don't know what to do, I'm so, _so_ scared!"

The tears couldn't be contained anymore and they ran down Yuuri's face as he buried it in the hollow of Wolfram's neck, holding on to him as tight as he could, crying and distressed. The blonde stayed calm, deciding that slapping his husband and yelling at him that he's a wimp wouldn't help this time. It had knocked some sense back into Yuuri on a few occasions prior to this one, but now it was really serious. In fact, to tell the truth, Wolfram felt just the same.

- "Yuuri…" he said soothingly.

He waited until his husband calmed down, stroking his hair and cheek without getting bored with it or impatient about anything, and it paid off. Yuuri soon was breathing normally again and wiped his eyes, muttering apologies and something about how weak and childish he was.

- "Hey, Yuuri, it's ok, it's not childish" Wolfram said, kissing the top of his husband's hair. "I wouldn't know what to do if something happened to you either, but I'd rather die trying to protect you and our country than being unharmed but without having saved Shin Makoku. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

- "I do" Yuuri answered, his voice still wavering. "But it… it's such a hard decision to make…"

- "I don't see what's so hard about it" Wolfram decided to say in a more normal voice, changing his tactics. "You want to win or lose?"

- "But… Wolfram, that's not it…" Yuuri said, stuttering, surprised by this sudden change in attitude.

- "Yes it is. It's as simple as that. So answer me. You want to win, or lose?"

- "Well, of course I want to win…"

- "Then you know what's left to do?"

After thinking about it and doing his best to calm down and really think some more about it, and _rationally_, Yuuri said:

- "Yes, I do."

- "Good. But anyway you probably won't need to do it."

Yuuri lifted his head up, unbelieving. Wolfram's tone had been very serious though…

- "What?" Wolfram asked, smiling and stroking Yuuri's hair. "With a king like you, we probably won't even need to fight, you'll find a way to get all the countries to get along without shedding a single drop of blood. I just wanted to hear you make a sensible decision for once. Anyway, now stop worrying. You're home."

With another sigh but, this time, with a smile also, Yuuri laid his head on his husband's chest and cuddled as close as possible to him.

- "Yeah. I'm home."

Wolfram smiled to himself, happy with what he had achieved. Yuuri, on his side, reasoned that anyway, if they were to fight, he really wouldn't be able to keep Wolfram from getting out there and defend him and the country. The king was sometimes ashamed because he thought the blonde prince was so much braver and, well, much more _manly_ than he was… Maybe that's why he loved him so much. Because of all he was. The good sides, and the bad sides. He thought so much about all that Wolfram was and all he had brought him that he drifted to sleep without a single thought about the potential war.

Wolfram stayed awake much longer, just stroking his husband's hair, letting the tip of his fingers lightly caress his cheeks, simply enjoying Yuuri's body pressing against his. Two months… He missed that feeling so much. He was never going to let go of Yuuri. Never ever, whatever happened. The raven was so cute, he could forgive him _everything_ he could probably do wrong… Then he began thinking about what they could do together when this whole war issue was resolved. Maybe they could go back to Earth? Last time had been hilarious. They had been in clubs together, in Europe… Paris, if he remembered well? Anyway, it was so funny…

He remembered Yuuri telling them that the weird looks they got was because he looked so much younger, and that people probably though he was some kind of pedophile... And after a few drinks, Wolfram had, as always when he drank but this time in _public_ instead of in the bedroom, started to show his very lustful side… which had earned them _more_ weird looks, and Yuuri apparently enjoyed them because he encouraged Wolfram to keep kissing him and exploring his body, hands creeping underneath his shirt and starting to undress him… And it didn't last very long, well, until the doorman threw them out and told them to get a room. Which they did. Ah, good times… With a smile, Wolfram fell asleep, feeling, _knowing_ that this was far from the last time they were together, or doing it together until they were totally exhausted and left senseless. Eternity didn't feel like such a long time with the one he loved by his side.

For most of the time until the end, Wolfram was right. Except for minor fights, they were _always_ together, they _always_ loved each other… And their bed was definitely a total loss. Irrecoverable. And to those willing to know the secret to their perpetual lust and need for each other and simply _incredible_ sex… Sorry, that's confidential material. Even Conrad didn't get to know.

* * *

So, I do really hope you enjoyed, and that I managed to make this end alright... I was so out of inspiration, but anyway, if you liked who cares? xD Ah well, I'm off to look for another inspiration streak, so maybe see you later!


End file.
